Duty to my Heart
by lil gurly gurl
Summary: Kagome is princess of the Southern lands and her and Sesshomaru are in love. But all of a sudden, Kagome is arranged to wed Naraku. Naraku wants Kagome for himself but Kagome loves Sesshomaru and wants to be with him. Will love prevail? R
1. love, tears and heartbreak

Hi people! Welcome to my second fanfic but don't worry I'll still work on my first and second at the same time. Read on and I hope you enjoy it.

King Higurashi sighed, and his body drooped, limply in his throne. He was deep in thought and was about to make a tremendous decision that would change his daughter, the princess's, life forever. He thought and thought but he could not seem to come to a decision. Not however satisfied with his thoughts, he sent his messenger Jaken to summon the princess to the throne room immediately. He needed to see what his daughter would think before he made his decision, for she was the joy of his life, after her mother, the good Queen, had passed away just when she was two years old. He could remember holding her in his arms just when she was a little girl. But alas, she was no longer little anymore. She was a grown woman of seventeen, and legally old enough to wed a lord or a prince to forge an alliance between the Southern Lands. He knew that he had to get her married off as soon as possible but he had a bad feeling about what she would think of this.

"Princess Kagome!" Jaken cried, running down the grand marble hallways of the castle. His feet made pitter pattering sounds on the marble floor as he ran along. He stopped abruptly at her door and rapped on it with great ease. "Princess Kagome!" he screeched.

All of a sudden the door opened and Sango, one of Princess Kagome's trusted companion peeked out and squinted at the small toad demon.

"What do you want, toad?" she asked, agitated, her long brown hair tied up in a neat bun.

"TOAD!" Jaken screamed. "How dare you, I happen to be at a higher status than you, you human!" he jumped up and down.

Sango huffed. "Are you here by the King's orders because if not I suggest you leave"

"As a matter of fact, I am" Jaken said, with his chin up and is head held high.

"Sango, who is it?" a melodic voice inside the room suddenly asked. All of a sudden someone opened the door and Jaken at once saw that it was Kagome, the princess herself. Her ice blue gown rustled as she came closer to him. She wore her silky black hair over her shoulders, her skin was fair and healthy and her chocolate brown eyes accented with concern.

"Jaken what is it?" she asked at once.

"The King would like to see you to discuss something important" Jaken explained. "He sent me to fetch you and his instructions are to meet him in the throne room right now" he bowed respectfully and backed away, for he was taught to never turn your back on any royal.

"I shall obey my Father's orders" Kagome said.

"And I shall accompany you" Sango spoke up. The girl smiled and squeezed Kagome's hand lightly. Kagome quickly closed her door and then she and Sango quickly made their way to the throne room, scurrying down marble staircases, careful not to disturb any other servants in their work. They stopped in front of the grand double doors and hurried down a hallway where they could talk without the guards listening.

"What if it's about my Father?" Kagome whispered, worried. "I know how he is getting old and that he is not as spry as he used to be, oh Sango what shall I do?"

"You cannot do anything but listen to your Father" Sango whispered back.

"I think I know what it is about" Kagome said sadly. "He has been talking about how he is to find me a husband. But I'm afraid I have already given my heart away to someone" Sango looked shocked and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"To whom?" she asked. "Do you speak of Lord Kouga?"

"No" Kagome spoke up. "Lord Kouga loves me, this I know, but I am afraid it is not him of whom I speak of."

"Then who, Princess?" Sango asked.

"It is Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered.

"Your highness!" Sango cried.

"Yes I know" Kagome said, trying to quiet her down. "I'm not supposed to fall in love but Sango, you can't help it. It's just a feeling that you feel. After all I'm sure that you feel feelings for a certain someone as well" Kagome smiled and Sango blushed a bright shade of red.

"You do not have to be so embarrassed about your feelings, Sango" Kagome assured her friend. She touched her hand and gave her a small smile. "But don't tell me who he is yet. Tell me when the time is right" she then quickly ran back down alone to meet her Father. The royal guards opened the double doors and she stepped in to find the King. She kneeled in front of his throne and curtsied.

"Father" she whispered. "You summoned me?"

"Yes" King Higuarshi replied, raising her up. "You and I need to talk about something that involves you"

"Me?" Princess Kagome asked. "Father what is it?"

"You are old enough to wed" King Higurashi explained. "And we need to forge an alliance with the Eastern Lands"

"Oh Father!" Kagome said. "Do you mean to marry me off?" Her chin shook and she tried to hold in tears.

"Kagome" King Higuarshi said. "I love you very much but it's time that you have your own kingdom."

"My own kingdom is here, Father" she replied. "With you. And I'd much rather stay here"

"I know" King Higuarshi replied. "But the laws state that you have to find a husband by the time you are seventeen."

"Will I wed soon?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet, daughter" he replied. "But I think that a Lord Naraku from the Eastern Lands would be a suitable choice." Kagome's chin quivered but she struggled not to cry.

"Do I have to marry him?" she whispered. King Higuarshi embraced her. He really did feel sorry for her, for he loved his daughter dearly but he had to follow the rules of marriage or forfeit his crown.

"Not yet, Kagome" he replied. "We'll give you some time to get to know him better and maybe you will learn to love him" Kagome shook her head and sobbed on her father's shoulder.

"I'm frightened, Father" Kagome sobbed. King Higuarshi soothed her with calming words and then kissed her head.

"Do not worry about it, my child. I will see to it that he is kind to you"

"Yes, Father" her voice shook. Kagome quickly embraced her Father and then hurried up to her room. Tears fell from her eyes. She quickly shut the door and threw herself upon her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Sango opened her door and stepped in.

"Princess Kagome!" Sango cried. "What is the matter?"

"Oh Sango" Kagome sobbed. She sat up in bed while Sango handed her a handkerchief. "My Father wishes to marry me off to a Lord Naraku from the Eastern Lands"

"Shh" Sango soothed, patting her friend's shoulder. "Kagome, you haven't even met him yet. Give him a chance"

"I can't. I already know in my heart that I love Sesshomaru" Kagome sobbed onto her friend's shoulder. "I can't spend my life with another man, knowing that I love another" Sango felt sorry for her and wished that she could help her friend. Knowing what to do she decided to go to Miroku, one of the monks of the kingdom and another one of Kagome's friends who lived in the kingdom. She quickly told Kagome that she had to go somewhere and set off to find Miroku. She ran across the Palace Gate and set off to find the monk chapel where she would find Miroku. She found him at the front of the chapel flirting with a group of girls. At once Miroku shepherded the girls away and walked up to her.

"Sango!" he cried, embracing her and letting his hands wander until he found her bottom.

"Pervert!" Sango shrieked, slapping him across the face. "Don't touch me!" Miroku grinned sheepishly with a red mark across his cheek.

"So have come with an answer if you would bear my children or not?" he joked. Sango whacked him again.

"Yes" she said. "And the answer's no" Miroku gave a fake pout and pretended to look sad. But then the look disappeared.

"So why have you come?" he asked, for once being serious.

"Princess Kagome is having trouble" she said sadly. "She is arranged to marry Lord Naraku" Miroku's smile disappeared from his face.

"It can't be!" he cried shocked. "But she is in love with Sesshomaru!"

"I know" Sango said, trying not to attract attention. "She's very unhappy about it and she wouldn't even eat today!"

"Poor, Kagome" Miroku said gravely and shaking his head. "She's such a selfless person that she would put her people before her"

"I know" Sango repeated again. "And I don't know what to do"

"I heard that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Lord Inutashio himself are coming this very night to come and talk to King Higurashi. Maybe they could get them to change his mind"  
"Maybe" Sango agreed. "But poor Kagome, I wish I could do something to help her"

"As I do" Miroku said. "Go back to Kagome and comfort her, Sango. I will be at the Palace shortly because I have come to do a blessing upon Kagome for her soon to be marriage" Sango nodded and then hurried back to the Palace.

After Kagome had eaten supper that night she received the news that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Lord Inutashio were coming to talk to her Father about important manners and were going to stay at the Palace for sometime. She gave a small smile, for she would see the man that she loved again after so long. She thought back to how they first fell in love just one year ago. She smiled at the memory and then all of a sudden Sango burst into her room and sat down, excited.

"Sesshomaru is here!" she cried. "And so is Inuyasha and Inutashio" Kagome stood up and Sango helped her prepare to greet them. As soon as Kagome was ready Sango and her hurried downstairs.

There she saw her Father and Sesshomaru, Inutashio and Inuyasha. She met eyes with Sesshomaru and then looked down, sadly. Sesshomaru frowned, for he also returned Kagome's feelings of love.

"Daughter, would you like to greet our guests?" King Higuarshi asked. Kagome stepped up, and bowed her head in a curtsy, until she had permission to stand up from the brothers.

"I suppose that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would like some time to catch up with Kagome so how about you and I have our little chat and then leave them alone?" King Higuarshi asked Inutashio. "Kagome, please show Inuyasha and Sesshomaru their rooms"

"Yes Father" Kagome said emotionally. "Right this way" she almost whispered.

"So Kagome" Inuyasha spoke up. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Inuyasha" Kagome said softly. "Wow I haven't seen you for so long." She stopped at a door and signaled for Inuyasha to go in. Inuyasha embraced her in a friendly hug and then closed his door. Kagome quickly showed Sesshomaru his room and then left to go outside into the garden.

The moonlight reflected off of Kagome's skin making her glow. As sad as Kagome was she could not hold back the tears. She quickly sat on a bench and sobbed, not knowing that someone was behind her and listening to her sobs……

Ok people! Tell me what you think and don't forget to REVEW! I'm gonna be working on the next chapter! So I'll see you guys later!


	2. Not wanting to let go

Hey people! Well thanks to all the people that reviewed. I really needed the encouragement and I'm so glad that people liked this story. Well I'm gonna finish up Heartbreak and Heartmend so the sooner I finish that story up the more I can work on this one! Read once again!

"Kagome" someone whispered. Kagome stopped her sobbing for a second and listened. She felt someone behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked, turning around but at once she got lost in pools of gold. Kagome looked and gasped. It was Sesshomaru! The moonlight reflected off of his silvery hair and bathed him in light from the moon. She could see his demon marks and the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he said softly. "It's been a while" He sat down beside her and pulled her to him. He then lifted her chin with his hands and noticed her tears.

"Yes" Kagome said. "It has been" Kagome tried to pull her face away but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her.

"Sesshomaru I—I" she began but Sesshomaru put a finger to her lips, telling her to stop talking. Kagome stopped and then suddenly he spoke.

"I've missed you" he said and then quickly he advanced on her soft lips, kissing her passionately and breathing in her sweet scent that he had missed for so long. He touched her soft and silky hair and realized just how much he had missed her. He wouldn't let her go ever again. Kagome responded to his kiss and savored the moment in his arms. She didn't want this moment to end. But unfortunately it would have to. Kagome pulled away from his kiss and Sesshomaru could see tears beginning to come down her soft and pale cheeks. He wiped them away with his hands and then looked at her. She was beautiful, the moonlight caressing her pale skin. He took the time to gaze her over, noticing how sad she was. He stroked her cheek.

"Why do you cry?" he asked, making her look at him.

"I—I need to tell you something" she said, almost in a whisper.

"What is it?" he asked, waiting for her answer. She paused and sighed sadly.

"I love you" she said. "I wanted to tell you one last time before I leave you forever"

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked, stroking her cheek. He quickly embraced her tightly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sesshomaru w—we can't be together any longer" she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek. At that moment Sesshomaru's world stopped. He felt like everything was crashing before his very eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked fiercely, tightening his grip around her.

"My Father" Kagome began, holding in her tears. "My Father wishes for me to marry Lord Naraku to secure an alliance with the Eastern Lands." Sesshomaru's grip slowly loosened and he let go of her.

"Kagome…" he began but Kagome had already broken down.

"Do you love him?" he asked, getting up from the bench..

"Sesshomaru, I have not even met Lord Naraku and my heart has already become yours" Kagome said. "You know that." She came up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"We can run away together" Sesshomaru said firmly, turning around to face her. "Kagome I cannot allow you to become Naraku's. You're mine"

"Sesshomaru, there's nothing that we can do about it" Kagome said, sadly. "I must follow my Father's wishes. He is the King and I am a Princess and my Father's daughter, and I must obey him whatever it is that he wishes." Sesshomaru would not show any emotion so Kagome stroked his cheek and clung to him.

"Sesshomaru" she sobbed. "I want to stay with you"

"Then stay with me" Sesshomaru responded. "We can run away together. I'll take care of you, we'll be happy"

"My Father would be heartbroken that I have done such a thing" Kagome whispered.

"And what is he doing to you?" Sesshomaru said fiercely." Arranging you to a man that you do not love"

"My Father just wants the best for me" Kagome challenged. "He wants me to be happy"

"And are you happy?" Sesshomaru asked, angrily. Kagome hung her head, ashamed.

"No" she whispered back. "I'm miserable without you. I wait a year for you to come and see me again and then my Father tells me that I shall be wed to another man. It's horrible!" Sesshomaru lifted her face and kissed her. The kiss was gentle but fiery and passionate at the same time. Sesshomaru poured all of his love through that kiss. Kagome felt her legs grow weak and was about to fall but Sesshomaru caught her.

"I'm never letting you go" he whispered angrily, kissing his way down her neck. "I can't you've become a part of me now." Kagome sobbed as she felt Sesshomaru's lips on her neck and on her shoulder. She knew that he refused to let her go but at once she had to give to the pleasure he was giving her. She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden she heard her father calling her.

"Kagome!" King Higuarshi cried. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and Kagome once again grew sad, without Sesshomaru's touch.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru" she said, giving him one last kiss. "I'll always love you no matter what happens or where you are" tears leaked out of her eyes as she clung to him. Sesshomaru held onto her, closing his eyes. He loved her so much it hurt.

"Take this" Kagome whispered and she took off her diamond tiara and gave it to me. "So you'll always remember me" Sesshomaru took the tiara.

"Don't leave" he said. "Remember us"

"I will" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "And I have to go. Maybe one day we'll see each other again and we'll remember what we once had. I'll never forget you or forget our love."

"And remember Kagome" Sesshomaru said. "I will always love you until the end of time"

"I have to leave now" Kagome whispered in his ear and enjoying one more time in his arms "My Father is calling me" Sesshomaru kissed her one last time and held onto her hand. Quickly he slipped something in her hand as she let go. And with that, she left.

Kagome walked sadly inside the castle, sobbing as she walked. How could she do that to the man that she loved? She was going against her heart. But as she was walking she noticed that something was in her hand. Kagome parted her fingers and gasped! She was holding a golden heart necklace, decorated with diamonds and on the front it was engraved with "I love you." Kagome sobbed again and put the necklace on. She would wear this necklace until the day she died and nothing would ever make her forget Sesshomaru. Nothing.

She ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door. Sango was there waiting for her when she burst I sobbing.

"Oh Sango!" Kagome sobbed. "I can't marry Lord Naraku"

"But Kagome, it's your Father's wishes" Sango hugged Kagome.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" she cried out. "I love Sesshomaru and I can't go against my heart"

" Kagome, listen to me" Sango reasoned. "You must be strong. For your Father and for your people!"

"I can't Sango!" Kagome cried. "Not without Sesshomaru. I won't leave him I refuse"

"But Kagome—your father's wishes are very strong and how will you not obey them?"

"I will go and talk to him" Kagome said, determined. "I cannot go through with this marriage. Not without consulting my heart" And with that Kagome pushed open her double doors and ignored the protests of her guards, Renkotsu and Bankotsu. She lifted her skirts of her nightgown and scurried down the hallways to her Father's chambers.

"Father!" she cried, pushing open the grand double doors. The old King was sitting up in bed and at once he stood up, scared that something horrible was happening.

"Kagome" he said, frightened. "What is happening?"

"Nothing Father" Kagome said, putting a hand to her Father's. "I wish to speak with you"

"Alright, daughter" King Higuarshi said calmly. "What do you need to say?"

"I cannot go through with this marriage with Lord Naraku" Kagome said, boldly. "My duty is to my heart and I cannot go against it, Father. I love Sesshomaru and have given up my heart willingly to him. Please, if I marry Lord Naraku I know that I shall be unhappy for the rest of my days, until the very day I die" King Higuarshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Kagome, I wish I could so something but Naraku is the only lord that I can find in the Eastern Lands. There is no other, and we wish to forge an alliance with those lands. And Naraku has threatened me that if I do not let him marry you then we would have to give up our throne and he would come and take you away from me."

"I understand, Father" Kagome said sadly. "I would not like to give up my title or have you forfeit yours." Kagome felt bad for lying to her Father's face. She really did want to give up her crown but was scared to tell that to her Father. For she knew that it would disappoint him greatly. She then bid her Father goodnight and then hurried out of his chamber. She ran to her door but stopped right in front of it. Jakotsu and Bankotsu stood outside of her chamber door.

"Something troubles you, princess" Bankotsu spoke up.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, her soft sweet melodic voice reaching Bankotsu's ears.

"I know because I am your guard" Bankotsu spoke up. Kagome sighed.

"I wish to speak to both of you" she said. "You and Renkotsu." Bankotsu and Renkotsu nodded and then went in to Kagome's chamber. Kagome bade them to sit down and then she began.

"Renkotsu Bankotsu" she acknowledged. "You are both honorable men and I do not just think of you as my guards but as personal friends."

"We are honored to be a friend of yours, princess" Renkotsu said. "Now please, tell us of what is bothering you"

"I am to be wed to Lord Naraku" Kagome whispered. "But I do not love him. I love Sesshomaru" Bankotsu gasped.

"What are you going to do about it, my lady?" he asked.

"Unfortunately I can do nothing" Kagome sighed, sadly. "Naraku has threatened my Father that if I do not marry him, he would take away my Father's crown and take me away from this place"

"But Princess Kagome!" Renkotsu exclaimed. "Naraku doesn't have the right to take away the King's crown"

"Well, he wouldn't take it away" Kagome explained. "But the marriage laws say that I have to marry by the time I'm seventeen and I am seventeen right now, and if Father doesn't follow them then he will lose his right to be King because he broke a legal law. And I love Father so I would never want him to lose his right just because of me."

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Bankotsu suddenly asked. Kagome stopped and put a hand on her breast.

"But if is my duty……" Kagome began. But Bankotsu shook his head.

"Never mind about what your duty is. Your duty is to your own heart, Princess Kagome. And right now what is it telling you to do?"

"I—it's telling me to go with Sesshomaru" Kagome said sadly. "But I can't duty and honor tell me to stay back"

"Make your decision, Princess" Renkotsu urged. "Before you won't have a choice any longer" Kagome nodded and her two trusty guards left once again to stand watch outside her bed chamber.

Kagome sighed and summoned Sango to come to her, for Sango had left the other room to leave her alone to talk to her guards.

"Sango I've made my decision on what I shall do" Kagome explained. Her chin quivered but she remained strong.

"And what is your choice, my lady?" Sango asked. Kagome looked down.

"I shall wed Lord Naraku" she said softly.

"Kagome!" Sango cried. "But you love Sesshomaru!"

"I cannot think of myself and my feelings" Kagome said. "I should think of others. I will tell my Father the decision that I have made tomorrow"

"Yes, Kagome" Sango said. "I will respect your wishes" Kagome touched Sango's shoulder.

"You've been a great friend to me Sango" she said. "I will cherish your friendship and I hope that I will see you when I wed Naraku" Sango smiled and then went to the next room to sleep. After Sango left the room, Kagome threw herself on the floor and cried tears of sadness. She was a princess and didn't princesses deserve happy endings?

_"Well I thought that my life would end in a fairy tale" Kagome thought. "I guess no though. I can never be with my Sesshomaru"_

In the next room Sesshomaru lay on the bed not sleeping. He was thinking of Kagome and how he would never see her again. She would belong to Naraku and she would be too far from her reach. Just the thought of Kagome belonging to Naraku's made him angry. Picking up one of his pillows he threw it at the floor, angry at the world.

_"Kagome" he thought. "Don't leave me please. Please tell me that you are not going to marry Naraku. Stay with me"_ and with that he fell asleep, dreaming about him and Kagome.

The next morning at breakfast King Higuarshi came to inform Kagome that Lord Naraku would be arriving shortly this afternoon, so she would get a chance to meet her new husband to be. Sesshomaru heard the news and clenched his teeth, angrily. Kagome was also unhappy and not very excited about his coming. But nevertheless she hid her sadness and tried to make the best of what was left of her life. But when she was walking down the hallway she was stopped by Sesshomaru. Kagome moved to the side, hoping he would let her pass but he did not.

"Sesshomaru, please let me pass" Kagome said sadly.

"No" Sesshomaru stated. "Not until you and I have a chat" Kagome sighed.

"Sesshomaru, you heard my Father. I am to be wed to Naraku and he is coming this very afternoon" Sesshomaru however didn't listen and his eyes tinted red. He snarled, grabbed her arm and made his way to his bedroom. He threw Kagome against the wall, ignoring her screams. Quickly he trapped Kagome against the wall and slammed his mouth down on hers forcefully, kissing her roughly, passionate and demanding. Having tasted her lips, he made his way down to her neck, nipping at her skin. Kagome cried out in pleasure but tears were falling from her cheeks. She loved his passionate kisses and she didn't want him to stop.Sesshomaru then calmed down a little bit and his eyes turned back to their normal golden color. However he still had Kagome trapped up against the wall.

"Are you really going to marry that man?" he asked her, grabbing her chin.

"Yes" Kagome said. "I have to."

"And why is that may I ask, princess?" he teased her. Kagome turned her head away from Sesshomaru and then looked back into his eyes.

"Because he has threatened my Father" she replied. "My Father will lose his crown if he does not get me married and also If my Father refuses to let him marry me then he will come here himself and force me to go with him."

"I will kill him" Sesshomaru snarled. "I love you Kagome and I will not let you go with him." Kagome sobbed and clung to him, hugging him tightly.

"Don't make this any harder, Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered. "Just please just leave it alone."

"No" Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice. "I've already claimed you. He can't have you" Kagome sighed.

"He's coming this afternoon in two more hours" she whispered. "So please…don't do anything foolish" Sesshomaru leaned his forehead on Kagome's.

"You don't understand, love" he said. "I'd do anything to prevent you from marrying him."

"I know" Kagome said. "But right now I have to stop thinking about myself. I'm a princess, Sesshomaru. And princesses have to make sacrifices sometimes." Sesshomaru walked towards the door and looked back.

"So I guess this means goodbye?" he asked. Kagome threw herself on the ground.

"I guess so" she whispered, tears falling down her face and with that Sesshomaru walked out of the room after giving her one last kiss.

Aww! So sad! And I cried while I was writing this chapter. Hope you people liked it! Well Review and tell me some ideas that I can put it for the next chapter! Cya later!


	3. Enter Naraku and lost love

Hey! Well I'm back with the third chapter of Duty to My Heart. I hope you guys all liked my previous chapters. Well read and review!

Ever since Kagome and Sesshomaru had that talk in his room, Kagome was plunged into deep sadness. She wouldn't sleep and all she thought of what her husband, Naraku would be like.

Sango had helped her prepare for his arrival. Kagome wore a cream colored gown with long sleeves and with a gold trim. She wore a golden belt around her waist and wore a diamond tiara. Sango gave a small smile.

"You look beautiful, Kagome" she said. "Lord Naraku will be pleased with you." Kagome sighed and looked down. It was true. Kagome was a natural beauty and no one could compare with her. She just didn't feel beautiful today because Sesshomaru wasn't with her.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said sadly. Suddenly at once trumpets sounded and Sango and Kagome gasped. Lord Naraku was here! Kagome quickly lifted her skirts and Sango rose to accompany the princess. Kagome walked sadly down the hall. In the middle of the hall stood Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutashio and Lord Naraku. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's face and then looked away.

Lord Naraku proved to be as handsome as the rumors said. He had long silky black hair and red eyes. You could easily tell that he took a liking at once when he saw Kagome. He had that hungry look in his eyes. Sesshomaru saw that look in his eyes and hated him at once. How dare he look at something that belonged to him!

"Kagome" King Higuarshi said. "This is Lord Naraku" Kagome kneeled and bowed her head in respect.

"My Lord" she acknowledged. Naraku took her hand and kissed it lightly and raised her up.

"My lady" he acknowledged back.

"Your Majesty, your daughter is more beautiful that you have told me" Naraku said to King Higuarshi. "I shall enjoy spending my time with her."

"Well, let's give Lord Naraku and Kagome a chance to get to know each other" Inutashio and King Higuarshi suggested. "Anything you need, we'll just be in the dining hall" and with that the whole group left so Kagome and Naraku would be alone. Naraku offered Kagome his hand and Kagome took it.

"Princess, it is my greatest honor to have your acquaintance" Naraku said in a sensual voice. Kagome shivered lightly.

"Would you like to go to the gardens?" Kagome offered, politely. "It's a beautiful day outside" Naraku nodded and took Kagome's hand in his. They walked outside and Kagome sat down on the bench where she and Sesshomaru had sat. She took on a sad look and Naraku sat down beside her and took her hands in his.

"What is wrong, princess?" he asked, with lust in his eyes. "What is bothering you?" he stroked her cheek and Kagome shivered at his touch.

"Nothing, my lord" Kagome replied. She didn't like how Naraku was touching her. She hardly even knew him and he was already trying to toy with her.

"Kagome" Naraku rolled her name on his tongue "You and I will soon be married so you do not have to hide anything from me" he put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked down but looked up again to suddenly find Sesshomaru standing in the distance. Naraku followed her gaze and turned her to face him.

"Do my eyes deceive me or do you and Sesshomaru share a special connection?" Naraku asked. He smiled evilly. "But no matter once you and I are married then you shall not think of him anymore" Kagome sighed, angrily.

"Lord Naraku, with all due respect what me and Sesshomaru have is none of your business" she replied angrily. "My reasons are my own"

"Indeed" Naraku countered. "You have made a good choice in deciding to marry me, for I desire you Kagome"

"Do you, my lord?" Kagome asked, facing him.

"As a matter of fact, yes" Naraku said. "Ever since your Father sent me a portrait of you, I cannot seem to push you out of my mind" Kagome looked down.

"And why is that, my lord?"

"Because you are highly desirable" Naraku said sensually. "And why do you think that Sesshomaru, the great son of Inutashio loves you so much?"

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Oh, I can see it in his eyes" Naraku said in his slow and deep voice. "He lusts after you because you are beautiful, Kagome. You are not like any other woman. There's something highly attractive about you that I can't seem to figure out." Kagome didn't say anything just stared at him with hatred. Naraku put his hand under her chin.

"Aren't you a fiery one?" he teased. "I'll have fun with you once we are married"

"You will do nothing of the sort" Kagome hissed back. "If you want fun then you can go and get yourself a whore" Naraku shook his head teasingly.

"Tsk tsk tsk" he said. "I wonder what would happen to your dear old Father if you were not to marry me"

"And what is that, my lord?" Kagome asked with venom.

"He wouldn't be allowed to be King any longer and as for you, love; you will marry me whether you like it or not"

"You're despicable!" Kagome cried. "How can you threaten my Father like that?"

"Oh I have my ways" Naraku said. He lifted Kagome's chin and stroked her cheek, once again. "Kagome, did you know that I love you? I think about you every night and every day" Kagome shivered and looked at Sesshomaru who had gave her one last look before turning around and walking the other way. Kagome looked sadly at Sesshomaru and sighed.

"What do you want Naraku?" she asked, angrily.

"I want you, Kagome" Naraku said, putting an arm around her waist. "I want you to be my Queen and my mate"

"Can't you find yourself another princess?" Kagome asked.

"There is no other but you" Naraku sensually said. He started making patterns with his finger just above her breasts.

"Alright alright!" Kagome cried. "If you promise not to harm my Father then yes I will marry you" Naraku smirked and then quickly faster than lightning he pressed his lips against Kagome's. Kagome squirmed and tried to get out of his grasps but Naraku wouldn't let her escape. Kagome placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him off but he was too strong. He pressed closer against her and grinded himself against her. He pulled away and awaited her reaction.

"Naraku…" Kagome said. "Please don't do this. I love Sesshomaru and you know that. Please"

"Kagome" Naraku said pulling her to him. "I won't ever let Sesshomaru have you. You're too precious but most of all, you're mine. I order you not to see him again"

"No" Kagome said, shaking her head, with tears in her eyes. "I'll never be yours. Leave me!" Naraku ran a hand along her cheek, smiled and then walked away. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed. Sesshomaru, from afar seeing his mate in despair rushed to her side.

"Kagome" he said, shocked. "What's wrong?" Kagome ran to him and clung onto him, sobbing in his stomach, unable to talk. Sesshomaru embraced her tightly and comforted her.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome sobbed. "I can never see you again"

"And who says I can't?" Sesshomaru asked, angrily. "Was it Naraku!"

"Yes" Kagome whispered. "Naraku wants me only for himself but I don't love him! I want nothing to do with him!"

"That bastard!" Sesshomaru snarled. "You are mine and he knows it. Yet he still lusts after you. I'll kill him"

"I'm afraid that there's nothing that we can do" Kagome said sadly. "The wedding is in exactly two days. And in two days I will belong to Naraku" Sesshomaru stroked her hair and raised her chin with his hand and deeply kissed her. It was a gentle and reassuring kiss. Sesshomaru pulled back and intensely gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, Kagome" he said. "And I am not prepared to give you up"

"I know" Kagome whispered. "But I'll be married to Naraku in two days, Sesshomaru! What do I do?" Sesshomaru kept his emotionless face on and turned towards her.

"If he ever touches you, I will kill him where he stands" he vowed. Kagome came up to him and embraced him tenderly.

"I love you so much" she whispered. "I can't picture myself waking up next to Naraku. I can't picture being with him. He plans to make me forget you"

"And will you?" Sesshomaru asked in his deep voice. "Will you forget about me, Kagome after your heart has been consumed by Naraku?"

"Nothing will make me forget you, Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her cheek onto his. "I'm yours until my dying day, when I will be rid of Naraku" Kagome stood up to leave but Sesshomaru clamped onto her wrist with his hands.

"Sesshomaru, I must go attend to my Father" Kagome said. "Please let me go"

"Your Father is a monster, Kagome" Sesshomaru snarled. Kagome glared at him.

"Don't talk about Father like that" she said fiercely. "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him"

"But now that you are here, Kagome what plans does he have for you?" Sesshomaru stopped and watched Kagome with his golden orbs.

"I-I have to leave" Kagome turned, snatching her wrist away from Sesshomaru and ran into the palace. She immediately saw Bankotsu and Renkotsu walking towards her.

"You're Highness" Renkotsu acknowledged. "The King wishes to speak with you" Kagome nodded.

"Thank you" she replied. "I'll be there shortly" Kagome quickly sat in front of her vanity mirror and brushed her hair, running the brush down upon her long silky locks. Standing up and smoothing down her gown she lifted her skirts and rushed into the throne room, careful not to slip upon the marble floor. Bursting the grand golden double doors she walked in noisily and bowed before her Father.

"You summoned me?" she asked. The old King looked down at her wearily.

"Kagome" he said. "I have some grand news for you"

"And what are the news, Father?" Kagome asked, scared.

"We are going to hold a ball in your honor of your coming marriage to lord Naraku. It will be a grand affair, Kagome!" the king cried. Kagome swallowed her tears and gulped.

"When will this ball be?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night" King Higuarshi announced. "Just before the wedding" Kagome gave a sad smile, curtsied and then left the room, traveling down the long hallways, not knowing someone was following her and watching her every move……..

Hey people! Review now please!


	4. The ball and the promise

Kagome sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. Sango was helping her prepare for tonight's ball and she wasn't very happy about attending. She looked in her large vanity mirror and sighed. She glanced at her silver gown decorated with silver embroidered roses. Her hair was left down and curled into tiny ringlets which adorned her face perfectly. Sango had touched up just a teeny tiny bit of blush onto her cheeks and that's all that she needed.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome gave a sad smile.

"I don't really have a choice, Sango" she said sadly. Sango placed Kagome's tiara on her head and stepped back to admire her work.

"You look beautiful, Kagome" she smiled.

"Thank you, Sango" Kagome murmured. "You look wonderful yourself. And I'll never forget you once Naraku and I are married. You'll always be my good friend" Sango wiped away a tear and threw herself onto Kagome, embracing her.

"Your Highness" she sobbed. "How I will miss you" Kagome returned the embrace full heartedly.

"And how I will miss you, Sango" Kagome whispered. "Who will accompany me everyday to the gardens and who will I confide in?"

"Princess!" Sango cried. "I have a grand idea. Perhaps you may ask Naraku if I may be a part of his court"

"Sango what an idea!" Kagome said gleefully. "I will ask him tonight. For, after the wedding I will go with him to the Eastern Lands right away." Sango wiped her tears away and smoothed down her gown.

"They are waiting for us" she whispered. "Come, let's go" Kagome walked out of her room, followed by Renkotsu and Bankotsu, her two faithful guards and Sango at the end. She walked with grace and dignity and held her head high, trying not to show any emotion.

"Her Highness, Princess Kagome!" Jaken cried. People curtsied and bowed as Kagome walked by. Kagome gave a small smile and acknowledged her people by bowing her head and went to bow before the King. The King raised her up and then she sat upon the throne beside her Father. King Higuarshi then acknowledged for the grand ball to start and the people mingled among themselves. Naraku came up to Kagome and bowed deeply but his eyes showed pure lust for her.

"My Lord" he acknowledged. "May I have the pleasure of having this dance with your beautiful daughter?"

"You have my permission" King Higuarshi said, smiling. Clearly he was enjoying himself but Kagome was hiding herself under a layer of pain. Naraku held out his hand to Kagome and Kagome swore she could have slapped him across his face but for her father, she took his hand and let him lead her through a dance. He put his hand on her waist and drew her body against his, holding her tightly.

"You look beautiful, princess" he sensually, his hot breath on her neck. Kagome gasped as he dipped her and he brought her back his face millimeters away from hers. He was just about to take her lips when Kagome heard a voice.

"May I cut in?" the deep voice asked. Kagome looked up and saw it was Sesshomaru!

"Right now?" Naraku snapped. Sesshomaru's gaze was emotionless.

"Yes" he replied. Naraku looked at him with venom and then whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I will see you later, my love" he said and kissed her hand. Kagome then took Sesshomaru's hand and let her lead her into a dance.

"You look divine, Kagome" Sesshomaru breathed onto her ear, drawing her closer loving how her body molded with his. Kagome gasped and looked into his eyes.

"So do you" she breathed as she followed his careful steps. She leaned her head on his shoulder and savored the last moments she had with him.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said softly. "Let us talk outside." The song ended and the two stopped.

"Sesshomaru" she sighed. "Please don't make this harder than it already is" she laid her head against his chest. "Please" she sighed. But it was too late. Sesshomaru led her outside and the moonlight shone upon the two lovers, bathing them both in moonlight. Sesshomaru laid his hand across Kagome's cheek and brung her face close to his.

"I love you" he whispered and then laid a passionate kiss onto her lips. Kagome pulled back, her eyes still closed.

"You know that I love you too, Sesshomaru but….tomorrow I will belong to Naraku. And I know how he lusts after me and that he only wants me for himself"

"But he will not have you" Sesshomaru argued. "Because I have received news from my Father that he has some business to attend to in the Eastern Lands and I shall be accompanying him so I'll always be at the Palace watching you"

"Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome said happily. "It's wonderful to know that you will always be there with me. But Naraku will not let you come near me"

"I will find a way" Sesshomaru said and then stood up. "I've told you, Kagome Higuarshi. Till death do us part I will always love you" Kagome embraced him and they both went back into the ballroom. Naraku at once smiled and rushed to Kagome's side.

"Hello, my love" he said, seductively. "Shall we go to a little place, more private?"

"Naraku, I have guests. Now is not the time" Kagome said, trying to hold her temper and not strike him.

"But surely, princess your father could not take your place?" he asked.

"Naraku I am a princess" Kagome explained. "And I must be with my people"

"Oh with all due respect, princess but I have already told you what I will do if I cannot have you" Naraku's red eyes glazed over with lust. Kagome sighed frightened and Naraku picked up the scent of her fear. Kagome's hand trembled as she took his. With that, they left the ballroom and up to the chambers that Naraku was staying at, not knowing that Sesshomaru had followed them and was just outside the doorway. Naraku kicked open the door then closed it and gave Kagome a small push. Kagome gasped and looked him in the eye. He started coming closer and closer to her that Kagome started backing away. When her back hit the wall she gasped and saw Naraku pressed against her body.

"Naraku" she said. "What are you doing?" But it was too late. Naraku growled and forced his lips onto hers. Kagome gasped and tried to push him away but he would not budge. Kagome closed her eyes and could do nothing. She moaned softly and then Naraku smirked.

"So you like being with me, princess?" he asked teasingly. Kagome closed her eyes and panted nervously. Naraku pinned her wrists above her head and started kissing his way down to her neck and shoulder blade. Kagome gasped, disgusted at herself for enjoying it but she couldn't stop what she felt. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't help it.

"Naraku" she panted. "Leave me alone" Naraku pulled away and smirked.

"Why?" he asked. "So Sesshomaru's hands may be upon you?"

"I love him" Kagome said. "And I always will. Why can't you understand that!"

"Because you are mine" he said. "And you always will be. Sesshomaru cannot stop me from having you. No one will. You cannot escape me, Kagome" A tear fell from Kagome's eye and Naraku noticed it. He licked her tear with his tongue as she looked at him with hatred.

"Why are you so possessive?" she cried.

"Because I want you" Naraku said.

"Well what you want isn't always what you can have" Kagome responded.

"Well I am used to getting what I want" Naraku said, tracing her hip. "And I usually get it as well"

"Well you're never going to get me" Kagome responded angrily. "Ever!"

"We'll see about that, princess" Naraku teased. "After all you are marrying me tomorrow aren't you now?" Kagome sighed and looked into his red eyes.

"Yes" she sighed sadly. "I am" Naraku shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk" he said. "Do not despair, my dear. Marrying me will not be so bad. I will not be a monster to you. I will only make you see that you love me and not that Sesshomaru." Kagome shook her head, as Naraku once again pinned her to the wall with his body. She closed her eyes as Naraku stroked her hair.

"Don't speak" he commanded. "You will see soon enough. I will make you love me" and with that he sealed this with a kiss and then walked out of the room, leaving Kagome in her despair. After some time Kagome realized that the only thing she could do was pray to her long departed mother. She was the one that Kagome always looked to for guidance and it looked like she really needed it now. She clasped her hands together and kneeled.

"Dear Mother please" she prayed. "I need your guidance as of this very moment. I am so lost and don't know what to do with this situation at hand and I was hoping that I could look to you for help. I hope you are doing fine in heaven and I wish that you were back here with Father and I. We both miss you and I know that somewhere you're looking down on me. But Mother, Father plans to marry me off to Lord Naraku, who I am not too fond of. I want nothing to do with him but he has threatened me that if I do not marry him Father would never be king again and that he would force me to go to him anyway." Sesshomaru, who was just outside the hallway quietly opened the door and closed it behind him, making sure not to make any sound. He stood in the shadows and listened to Kagome's prayer. She paused and then continued

"I am much despaired and I know how much being King means to Father so I shall do this for him. But mother, my heart is telling me something different. Shall I follow my heart or follow the rules of duty and honor of a princess? Bankotsu and Renkotsu, my two faithful guards which I hope you remember have told me to follow my heart but mother, aren't princesses supposed to be selfless and sacrifice things for their people? Isn't that what being a princess is? Well, anyways you remember Sesshomaru Tashio I hope? My heart has been shattered because I have realized that I fell in love with him and that I always have loved him and still do. Not a day goes by when I don't think of him. I have waited for his return for a year and now that he has returned I am to be married to Naraku. He tells me that he loves me and I truly believe him. But as of tomorrow I will belong to Naraku and will be bound to him for eternity. My love with Sesshomaru is lost and I don't think it can ever be renewed. He says that he can take care of me but I don't know whether to go with him or to follow my own heart. Help me decide. I cannot do this alone" and with her prayer said, Kagome unclasped her hands and noticed that someone was behind her.

"Who's there?" she whispered, nervously. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows.

"It's only me" he said softly.

"Oh" Kagome whispered. Her heart sped up when Sesshomaru came inches away from her. His eyes held no emotion.

"Why do you smell of Naraku?" he asked sharply.

"I-I don't know" she said. Sesshomaru put a hand on her chin and lifted her face up.

"Don't think of lying to me, Kagome" he said. He shook her shoulders. "Why do you smell of him! What did he do to you?"

"N-nothing h-he did nothing, Sesshomaru" Kagome replied, as she shook with strangled sobs.

"He was here though, was he not?" Sesshomaru said fiercely. He put his nose on her neck and sniffed her scent. At once he cringed, as the scent of Naraku came to his nose.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered, her eyes closed. "He did nothing do not attempt to assume anything he did"

"I smell him all over you" Sesshomaru growled. "Did he bite you anywhere?"

"No" Kagome shook her head. She leapt into Sesshomaru's arms and embraced him tightly. Her body shaking with her sobs. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened in concern and he embraced her back.

"Kagome" he said deeply. "Please, try and stay strong"

"I-I can't" Kagome sobbed. "Not without you. Without you my life has not meaning." She sobbed into his chest. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"One day we'll be together, Kagome" he said. "Once I rid you of Naraku we'll be happy."

"I can't live without you" Kagome whispered. "I can't!"

"Kagome, listen to me" Sesshomaru whispered. "Once you reach the Eastern Lands go to the forest near Naraku's palace. I will be there waiting and we'll leave together. Somewhere where Naraku would never find us. Do not tell anyone of this plan and act as if nothing had ever happened."

"I promise" Kagome whispered, her tears going all over Sesshomaru's shirt. Sesshomaru embraced her tightly. He couldn't bear to let her go and he couldn't believe that she would be wed to someone else. Why did she have to be married to someone else? He couldn't understand it. But no matter, Kagome was his whether she was married or not. She held the key to his heart and always would. He would love no other. He remembered the time they shared their first kiss and how he had first fallen in love with her. He never really believed that he was capable of love but Kagome had proven that to him. She had brung out the best in him and showed him what love had to offer. She was the only one that was on his mind every day and every night. He let go of Kagome and Kagome looked back at him with sorrowful eyes. He wiped the tears away from her face and couldn't imagine life without her.

"Kagome will you keep your promise to meet me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know the answer to that question, Sesshomaru" Kagome said touching his smooth cheek. The two lovers stood up and then parted for the evening. Kagome hid her pain under a fake smile for her people and at once went to Naraku.

"My lord" she whispered. "I have a question to ask of you"

"Really?" Naraku replied back. He twirled a lock of hair around his finger and drew her closer. Kagome gasped at how close he was.

"May I bring one of my best companions to your court?" she asked. "My best companion Sango. Please my lord, I cannot go without her"

"Very well then" Naraku replied. He stroked her cheek. "I wouldn't like for you to be lonely at my Palace"

"Thank you, my lord" she whispered hastily and then she went and mingled with her people. She at once saw Sango and Miroku!

"Sango!" she cried hurrying over to the girl. "And Miroku too!"

"Your Highness!" Miroku cried smiling sheepishly.

"Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kagome?" Kagome asked, cheerfully.

"My apologies, Kagome" Miroku said. "I was just talking to Sango over here" Sango crossed her arms and looked angry.

"Next time find some other woman to grope!" she cried, smacking him. Kagome laughed and smiled.

"Sango, I bring good news!" she said excitedly. "Naraku has told me that you may be a part of his court and stay at his Palace with me!"

"Oh Kagome!" Sango cried. "And did I tell you that Naraku has asked Miroku to stay at his Palace as well to be a monk"

"Oh that's wonderful then we can all be together" Kagome smiled. The ball soon ended at exactly midnight and all of the guests left the Castle. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutashio were leaving and as they went Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and kissed it.

"Remember Kagome" he said. "You know what to do" Kagome embraced him one last time before the gates closed behind him………


	5. The wedding

That night Sango helped Kagome prepare for bed, listening to the sad girl's worries and stories about her and Sesshomaru. She understood the connection that they both had and her heart broke only for her young friend. She could tell that Kagome had begun to change. When Sango offered her some food at dinner Kagome would turn it down politely. And even when Sango offered some wine Kagome would refuse. Her eyes which used to be full of life were now dull and emotionless, completely drained from happiness.

_"Kagome what is happening to you?" Sango thought sadly. "Where is the Kagome that I used to know? Has she flown away or simply disappeared?"_ Sango took the brush, used to brush Kagome's hair and ran it down her locks, as Kagome sat down in front of her mirror.

"Kagome" Sango faltered. "I am worried"

"Worried about what, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Only for you" the girl replied. "You hardly eat or drink at dinner and you're not the same as you used to be. Please tell me what is bothering you"

"I will be married to Naraku tomorrow evening" Kagome said. "That is the cause of my unhappiness"

"I understand" Sango said biting her lip.

"And the fact that I can do nothing hurts me even more" Kagome replied sadly. "I feel so helpless" Kagome paused, holding back her tears.

"Your highness" Sango whispered.

"When I was a little girl" Kagome standing up and going to the window. "My mother would always take care of me, beside my Father. She was a miko as well and she looked exactly like me, almost the same except I was younger. I looked at how my Father loved my Mother and I thought that one day I could have that. Something called love. My Mother used to tell me stories all the time about princesses that found their prince charming. She told me that love was the true thing worth fighting for and that it's one of the greatest things that you could ever have. I dreamed about it everyday hoping that one day I would be able to find it. But I didn't. It was somewhere I couldn't reach. I knew my mother loved me though and I can still recall her last words. She said to me: "Kagome, just remember that love is right in front of you. You just may not see it." I listened to her words but I didn't exactly understand them. Then there was Kaede, an old priestess who was like a second mother to me after my mother had passed. She also helped me with my miko powers and she trained me and how to use them. She's old but still has her energy and I sometimes go to see her. Sango, and now my fate has lead up to this. I shall wed Naraku tomorrow evening. Whether I like It or not. It is my duty and I know that Naraku can do damage to my people if I do not marry him."

"But your Highness" Sango intervened. "You may not be putting your people in danger but yourself."

"That's what princesses do" Kagome said, sadly. "Sacrifice for their people"

"Kagome, I wish I could help you" Sango whispered. "I feel so helpless as well, knowing that I cannot do anything in your aid."

"Do not feel my pain, Sango" Kagome said, touching her friend on the arm. "I do not want you to suffer just for me."

"No, your highness" Sango replied back. "But If you must suffer then so shall I. For I shall not leave you alone in your pain."

"I admire your loyalty" Kagome said. "But I must deal with this on my own. It is my problem and I do not like to burden anyone"

"I will not leave you though, your highness" Sango replied, with tears in her eyes.

"If you must stay with me then you may" Kagome replied. "I can see that I cannot send you away"

"You can't" Sango replied firmly. Kagome nodded and lay down on her bed.

"I shall sleep now, Sango" Kagome said. "And….I shall see you tomorrow" tears leaked out of her eyes and she sobbed at the remembrance of what would happen tomorrow. Sango bit her lip and bowed her head. Quietly she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome however couldn't sleep. She cried a million tears that night, for her heart was broken. She couldn't believe that the next morning she would belong to Naraku. That she could never be with Sesshomaru. The next morning came too quickly for her. Kagome sadly awoke. She hardly slept and she looked so broken. Sango at once came into the room quietly and surveyed Kagome sitting sadly on her bed.

"Your Highness" she whispered, gently shaking Kagome, waiting for her to respond. But Kagome looked ahead, looking but not seeing anything. Slowly she got up and looked at Sango, with her sad eyes.

"Sango, I-I can't do this" Kagome whispered, with tears coming from her eyes.

"Be strong, Kagome" Sango said. "And you will make it through, come, I will help you prepare"

"How can I be strong, Sango?" Kagome asked. "How will I make it through?"

"Think about Sesshomaru" Sango said, softly. "He would tell you the same thing" Kagome wiped the tears coming down her face and put on a sad smile. Sango took her arm.

"I will help you prepare" she said. Sango helped her friend into her virgin white wedding gown. It looked perfect on Kagome. The dress was strapless and had a small white rose at the bodice. She looked perfect. Sango then styled her hair into a petite bun and applied just a little bit of makeup onto Kagome's face. At last she was ready. Kagome surveyed herself in the mirror and sighed unhappily. She looked perfect but she wished that it was Sesshomaru who she would marry. But she knew her Father would never approve. For Sesshomaru was a dog demon and her Father would think that he would harm her. Naraku was only a hanyou and her Father didn't think that he could harm her. But Kagome had seen past his sensual voice and his handsome features. He lusted after her and would stop at nothing to make Kagome his.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Bankotsu stepped in.

"His Majesty, the King wishes to have some words with you, princess" he said. Kagome nodded and Sango stepped off to the side and curtsied deeply. Kagome did the same as the King walked inside.

"Kagome" the King said. "I cannot believe this day has come for you" he stroked her cheek and embraced her tightly. Kagome held back her tears from spilling and put on a fake smile.

"Yes, Father this day has also come very fast for me" Kagome said, embracing her father back.

"Do not worry about your future, daughter" King Higuarshi said to Kagome. "Lord Naraku is a good man and will be a good husband."

"Yes, I know" Kagome said, as her Father let go of her. _"If only you knew, Father" she thought sadly. "If only you knew what kind of man he is."_

"You look beautiful, Kagome" King Higuarshi commented. "I am so proud of you"

"Thank you, Father" Kagome breathed.

"How your mother would be proud of you as well" her father said. "I miss her from time to time but I know that she can see us now" Kagome smiled, with tears in her eyes.

_"If Mother were here now, she'd protect me and wouldn't marry me off to someone like Naraku. She'd see right through him and she'd let me marry Sesshomaru the man that I love" Kagome thought. _ How Kagome wanted to say those words to her father but she could not. She couldn't say something like that to his face, for she learned to put everyone else's feelings in front of her own.

"Well I shouldn't keep you from your preparations" King Higuarshi said. "There's much to be done today for the wedding and we have so much to do." Kagome nodded and smiled again, with sadness as her father left. She looked at Sango then bit her lip. Sango looked down.

"I do not know what to say, Kagome" she said, so low you could barely hear her.

"I do not know either, Sango" Kagome said. The two friends sat in Kagome's room talking about private matters, secrets, past loves, humorous accounts and great adventures they had had. The two confided each other like nothing else and it was amazing how they could talk with hours on end. Without knowing, the time had passed quickly and all at once King Higuarshi came into the room.

"They are waiting, Kagome" he said. He offered his arm to her and Kagome took it, trying to hide the butterflies that came into her stomach. Sango patted her arm and then left to join the other wedding guests. King Higuarshi walked with Kagome on his arm down the long hallway until they reached the hall. All at once the music started and Kagome and the King were walking down the isle. Naraku was standing down there waiting. He looked very handsome with his black robe and purple robe but his red eyes gleamed. King Higuarshi led Kagome up to the alter where the priest stood. Kagome faced Naraku and Naraku took her hand. Kagome gasped in fear but did not say anything. The whole church was silent as the priest's words rang out. Finally the two verses came.

"Do you, Naraku Toshita take Kagome Higuarshi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold till death do you part?" Naraku held on Kagome's hand and slipped a ring onto her finger.

"I do" he said in his deep voice. The priest then turned to Kagome, who was shaking in fear.

"And do you Kagome Higuarshi take Naraku to be your lawfully wedded husband to cherish and to hold till death do you part?" Kagome looked away from Naraku's eyes and stood there in fear for a brief minute of silence. Quickly Naraku squeezed her hand and glared at her. Kagome looked back up into his red eyes.

"I-I do" Kagome said sadly. The priest nodded.

"Very well then you may kiss the bride" Naraku leaned in to kiss her and Kagome expected a gentle kiss but she did not expect the kiss that Naraku had given her. It was a long and very powerful kiss, telling Kagome who was boss. A tear fell down Kagome's cheek as Naraku let go. He smiled evilly. Now they were married and she would belong to Naraku till death separated them.

After the festivities Naraku dragged Kagome up to the bed chambers that they were to share. They would leave for the Eastern Lands tomorrow, to Naraku's castle where Kagome would be his Queen and mate. Naraku quickly threw her onto the bed and used the weight of his body to hold her down. Kagome gasped at the close contact and tried to push him away. He didn't move.

"We have just been married and you do not need to hide from me" Naraku kissed her, pressing his lips firmly onto hers. Kagome turned her head so Naraku's lips ended up on her cheek. Naraku glared at her.

"What is bothering you?" he asked. Kagome did not answer but another tear fell from her cheek.

"_Kagome _what is bothering you, love?" he said in his sensual voice. Kagome gasped but shook her head.

"Is it that Sesshomaru?" he growled. "How can you still be thinking of him!"

"Because I-I love him" Kagome whispered so quietly he could barely hear.

"You love no one but me!" Naraku shouted, pressing his lips on her neck. "You belong to me and no one else!" He became rougher with his actions. He tore her dress and kissed her neck. Kagome closed her eyes but in her mind she was calling for Sesshomaru.

"Naraku!" Kagome gasped. "Please we should wait until later" Naraku stopped his actions and stroked her cheek.

"Perhaps you are right, my mate" he said. His hand made its way down to her neck constantly stroking her pale skin.

"Yes" Kagome said. She could remember Sesshomaru's plan in her mind.

"You will not associate with that Sesshomaru" Naraku said, angrily. "He is on business with his pathetic Father in my lands and you will stay with me" Kagome's body shook with sobs and Naraku embraced her, stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"Now now Kagome" he said. "Shhh don't cry. What is bothering you?"

"Y-you" Kagome whispered. "You frighten me, my lord" Her body shook. Naraku smiled.

"Do not fear me, Kagome" he said softly. "I am not a monster but I will kill any male that comes near you. Because you are MINE and mine alone!"

"No" Kagome said softly. "I am not yours!" She leaped out of Naraku's arms and went to the corner of the room. She backed up against the wall and Naraku followed her, his red eyes gleaming.

"What have I told you, Kagome?" he growled. "You're mine! I am your mate! You belong to me!" his eyes showed pure lust and he grabbed her face and slammed down onto her lips. Kagome pushed him back, her lips bruised and her breath coming out in pants.

"Naraku please" she gasped. "Stay away from me"

"Do not give me orders, Kagome" Naraku slammed her against his body. He buried his face into her hair and nuzzled her neck. Kagome's fear was rising up by levels and she was plain scared. She tried getting out of his grip but when she tried he only tightened his arms around her.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight!" Naraku growled fiercely. "So don't try and escape me. Because you cannot. You are bound to me for eternity. FOREVER!"

"No!" Kagome sobbed. "I-I am not"

"You are, dear Kagome" Naraku said, putting his hand on her cheek. "You cannot escape me." Kagome's tears fell onto Naraku's hand and Naraku brushed them from her eyes.

"Now, do you love your father or your people?" he asked.

"Y-yes, of course" Kagome whispered. She was shaking.

"Then stay with me" Naraku whispered into her ear, breathing onto it and being incredibly close to her. "Or else watch your people suffer and your father as well"

"You're so cruel" Kagome said.

"I am only cruel right now because I want you and you only" Naraku replied. "There is no one else that I greatly desire but you. I cannot seem to get enough of you. Your innocence and your scent attracts me" He kissed her forehead and stayed there with his eyes closed, breathing in his scent. Kagome glared at him and then pulled away from him. She was about to walk out the door and then she turned around.

"Just know this, my lord" she said harshly. "I may belong to you but you may never have my love by my will. Ever." And then she walked out, lifting her skirts behind her. But Naraku had a plan.

_"I will make her want me" Naraku thought. "I just have to make her forget about that Sesshomaru……"_

Finally finished chapter 5! Well I appreciate all of your reviews and I love you all! So if you like this story review and I'll be working on the next chapter!


	6. The story of the past

The next morning Kagome and Sango packed to leave for the Eastern Lands. All the trunks were put onto the carriage that the girls were going to ride in and Bankotsu and Renkotsu would accompany them. When they were about to leave Naraku came up to Kagome and kissed her on the lips.

"I will see you soon, my love" he said, breathing on her ear. He buried his face into her soft hair and sniffed her scent once again. Kagome stood still while she let Naraku kiss her. He stroked her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

"And I will see you soon as well, my lord" she said, shaking. Naraku smiled at her.

"So possessive" he whispered. "What do you do to me, Kagome that intrigues me so?" He let go of her and Kagome stumbled back, eager to get away from him. She curtsied in respect, and walked away with Naraku, smirking at her back.

"Are you ready, princess?" Bankotsu asked. Sango nodded and she and Kagome stepped into the carriage. Bankotsu and Renkotsu stepped up into the driver's seat and urged the horses to move. Kagome sighed, unhappily and looked out of the window one last time at the castle that she had grown up in. So many memories flooded her mind. Sango placed a hand onto her friend's.

"How are you feeling today, princess?" Sango asked. Kagome attempted a smile but was not successful.

"Well…better than yesterday" she said. "Sango, I must tell you something" Kagome beckoned her friend over and Sango leaned closer.

"Do you remember that day at the ball?" she asked.

"Of course" Sango replied. "When Lord Naraku asked you to dance with him?"

"Correct" Kagome nodded. "Well when I was dancing with Lord Naraku, Sesshomaru came and asked to cut in. He did and after I danced with him, Naraku took me away to his bed chambers" Sango gasped.

"Your Highness, are you saying that you are not a virgin anymore?" Sango asked quietly. "That N-naraku h-he…."

"No" Kagome replied. "He did nothing Indeed I am still a virgin but Naraku has tried some things"

"Oh, Kagome" Sango said sadly. "I feel so terrible for you"

"Thank you for your sympathy but Sango, Naraku is a lord and I am to be his Queen. So he has complete power over me. I cannot be saved and I am bound to him forever" Sango looked at her friend, feeling helpless.

"Well…anyway Naraku left his chambers and Sesshomaru followed me. I was in prayer when he entered the room and when I finished praying I was surprised to see him there. He told me to meet him in the Eastern Lands near the forest and we would run away with each other. Do you think I should go?"

"To escape Naraku is a powerful thing" Sango observed. "He'll never stop searching for you. He won't stop until he has you."

"I'd rather live my life with Sesshomaru out in the wild then stay with Naraku in a fine palace." Kagome said. "My mother says that love conquers everything but how can that be true? If love did conquer I wouldn't be married to Naraku this very day"

"Do not worry, Kagome" Sango replied. "Follow your heart and decide for yourself"

"Well my heart is telling me to go with Sesshomaru" Kagome replied. "I want to stay with him forever and I can't picture waking up beside Naraku every day and attending to him, watching my life go by knowing that I could have done something." Sango nodded.

"Well then what is your decision?" she asked.

"That I will go with Sesshomaru" Kagome vowed. "I must or live unhappily for the rest of my days, watching my life wither away." Kagome sighed and looked at Sango.

"Promise me, Sango that you will not tell anyone of this personal matter." Sango nodded.

"Yes" she whispered. "I promise you, your highness, I will swear not to tell anyone"

"And when Naraku asks where I am, please tell him that I wish for some time alone and that you are attending to me" Kagome explained. "For if I am to be his Queen and mate, I deserve my own privacy." Sango nodded.

"I shall tell him" she replied. Kagome exclaimed her thanks and then returned to happier matters.

"Sango, how are you and Miroku faring?" she asked, with mischievous eyes. Sango blushed darkly and clapped her hand over her mouth with a laugh.

"You're Highness!" she cried. Kagome laughed and leaned forward.

"Oh Sango" she laughed. "I know that you have feelings for Miroku"

"H-how do you know you're highness?" she asked.

"I look at the way he looks at you" Kagome explained. "And I see how you act around him. Believe me, I am not blind"

"Not at all" Sango replied. "I would never say something like that about you, Kagome"

"I'm sure you would not" Kagome smiled. "Renkotsu and Bankotsu?"

"Yes, princess?" they asked.

"How long will this trip take?" Renkotsu stopped to think.

"About two more hours, you're Highness" he replied. Kagome sighed and leaned back in her seat in boredom.

"I cannot believe that I will be the Queen of the Eastern Lands" she whispered. "And the wife of Lord Naraku. I thought that princesses were supposed to be happy, and marry who they love and who they would want to share the rest of their life with." She sighed as she remembered the memory of her and Sesshomaru and when he had first admitted that he loved her.

(Into the Past)

Kagome remembered it like it was yesterday when it happened. King Higuarshi had just made an alliance with the Western Lands by marrying off Kagome's cousin, Kikyo to Inutashio's youngest son, Inuyasha and as a celebration Lord Inutashio and his two sons were invited for a ball in honor of the new married couple. Kagome was not too excited, herself to attend the ball but decided to go, to please her Father and to see her long distant cousin again. Kikyo arrived at the castle early that night and at once went to Kagome's room to catch up. The two friends embraced each other and chatted until a maid knocked on the door, reminding the two girls that they had to prepare for the ball. Kikyo and Kagome helped each other prepare and then made their way down to the royal ballroom to meet and greet their guests. Kikyo went to Inuyasha's side while Kagome enjoyed the company of herself. For she was shy and didn't like to be in big crowds. At once Kikyo came up to her with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at hand.

"Kagome" she had said. "May I present to you Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, both sons of the Lord Inutashio?"

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance" Kagome said softly. She looked at Inuyasha but her eyes stopped on Sesshomaru. His golden eyes held her as a prisoner and she could not take his eyes off of him.

"And very pleased to make yours" Sesshomaru had said in his deep and emotionless voice, softly kissing her hand. It was shocking, for her scent intoxicated him and refreshed his senses. She was so very tempting and beautiful that the great ice prince was mesmerized and decided that he had to have her. She charmed him, even though she had said so little and somehow melted his heart in a way that no other woman had ever done. Once Kagome had met Inuyasha and Sesshomaru she had quickly run out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. It was a beautiful snowy night with small feathery snowflakes falling from the sky. Kagome's hair danced about her shoulders gracefully and her cheeks were flushed from excitement. But what she didn't know was that the ice prince himself was standing at the other side of the balcony also enjoying the scenery. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and Sesshomaru came up to her, still holding her eyes prisoner.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" he asked.

"And shouldn't you be as well?" Kagome replied back.

"I do as I please and I do not care to socialize with humans" he said emotionlessly.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Because humans are worthless with their pathetic emotions" Sesshomaru replied. Kagome had glared at him and Sesshomaru had almost laughed at the fire in her. She tempted him and he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Princess, you seem unhappy about the marriage Princess Kikyo has to my half brother" he said.

"I am unhappy only for myself" Kagome replied. "Kikyo will live in the Western Lands away from me and I shall seldom see her again. I do not believe in these royal marriages. I would prefer to marry for love"

"You fall for that emotion?" Sesshomaru asked. "That emotion has no use"

"It has plenty of use" Kagome replied, angrily. "Love is what lifts us up where we belong and it is one of the greatest things worth fighting for"

"Love is only for weak incompetent fools" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"No" Kagome replied. "Love is for everyone, whether they are a demon or human. It is for everyone to cherish" she turned to look in his eyes again. She didn't know what he did to her. But she knew in her heart that at once she had fallen in love with him. Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to the ballroom, always gazing at each other. They started to have a growing attraction to each other and they knew it would never cease until they had each other.

After the ball, Sesshomaru and Kagome saw each other on a daily basis and at once they begun to see more of each other and slowly the ice prince's cold heart began to melt. And one night Sesshomaru took Kagome aside and took her hands in his. He kissed her on her soft lips and then pulled back.

"I love you, Kagome" he whispered. "And I'll love you for the rest of my life" Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. Sesshomaru's heart lurched.

_"She doesn't love me" he thought sadly. _But his thoughts were wrong because Kagome leapt into his arms, crying into his chest.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru" she whispered and that's when Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and gave her the most important kiss of all. Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru embraced her. This would be one of the things that she would remember for all time.

(Present time)

"Kagome?" Sango asked, shaking her friend. Kagome quickly shook her head from side to side to clear her mind and looked at Sango.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You suddenly went into a deep sleep" Sango explained. "And I tried awakening you but you wouldn't wake up"

"Oh" Kagome replied, sadly thinking about the dream that she had just dreamt. "Where are we?"

"In the Eastern Lands, Kagome" she whispered. "At Naraku's palace" The carriage stopped and the carriage door opened. Finally they were at their destination.


	7. Arrival and escape

Hey everyone. Well I'm a bit sad right now because this story isn't getting as much reviews as I had hoped for. I had hoped to get more and now I think that maybe this story isn't worth going any farther. Send your review and tell me what you think.

Kagome shielded her eyes from the sunlight with her hand as she stepped out of the carriage. She surveyed her surroundings carefully with Sango right behind her. True, Naraku's palace was a very beautiful and grand one but Kagome doubted that she would really be happy here. How could she find happiness living the rest of her life with a man like Naraku?Giving her a slight nudge, Sango led her friend towards the entrance where they were greeted by Naraku's most trusted servant, a miko named Hana. She smiled at Kagome and as she spoke she had a very kind and pleasant voice."Your highness" she acknowledged, bowing respectfully. "I am Hana and Naraku has instructed me to be your lady in waiting while you stay at the castle.""I assure you that we will be very good friends" Kagome said kindly. "And may I introduce Sango, who happens to my best companion. Naraku has agreed to allow Sango to become a lady in his court and she has also agreed to also help you wait on me." "Very pleased to meet you" Sango said. "I look forward to being a lady at Naraku's court." Hana smiled and beckoned the whole entourage forward."I will show Princess Kagome her rooms" she explained. "Naraku's servants will see to it that her trunks are brought up." Bankotsu and Renkotsu bowed respectfully to Kagome and then drove away in the carriage."Sango" Hana said. "The other ladies at court will be most anxious to meet you. Go down the long hallway and turn left. That is where the ladies stay, for they must always be available to serve Lord Naraku and that is also where you shall stay""Alright" Sango replied and she made her way down the long hallway, a little nervous about what all the ladies would think about her."Hana" Kagome began as she followed Hana down the hallway. "Is Naraku a kind ruler in his lands?""My lord is a very strict and stern lord but he has kindness in his heart as well. He is very fair and so far the kingdom has been running smoothly, in his rule" Hana replied. Kagome nodded, trying to hide her sadness."I understand" she replied."Naraku has also desired your presence in his chambers tonight" Hana replied, softly."Hana, may I please ask you to send a message to Naraku?" Kagome asked bravely."Of course" Hana replied. "Naraku trusts me the most in his palace. What is it that you wish to say to him?""Can you please tell him that I cannot see him tonight? For I am very tired out from the journey." Hana nodded."I'll just tell Lord Naraku that you needed rest" she replied. She stopped at a doorway and opened the door. "These apartments are yours" she said. "Anything you need you may call for me." She bowed and left the room.

The rooms were spacious and very nicely prepared. There was a grand bed with red silken sheets, a big bathroom, a living room and everything that was necessary.

"Wow" Kagome breathed. "I didn't believe that Lord Naraku prepared so much for me" She looked upon the bed and between the pillows there was a note. She picked it up and read it. It said:

_I will be waiting under the light of the full moon tonight under the oak tree. Be sure that no one follows you and come alone. In a few hours, I will finally see you, my love._

_S.T._

Kagome gasped, for she knew what the initials ST stood for. Quickly after she had read it she tucked the note into the hem of her gown and hid it so no one would ever know about it. _"I must speak of this to no one" Kagome thought. "Sesshomaru is waiting for me." _She glanced at the clock and it said six o'clock. Hana and Sango quickly came into the room and announced that dinner would be in half an hour and that they would help her change into a suitable gown, for she would attend dinner with Naraku. Kagome nodded, not saying anything. Hana and Sango glanced at each other and bit their lips. They could see already that Kagome was unhappy, by the way she moved and how she wasn't saying anything."My lady, are you alright?" Hana asked. "Because if you don't mind me saying so you look a bit distressed." Kagome gave a sad smile and stood up and let her two friends dress her."I am fine" she replied. "I just m-miss my home a-and my father a-and…." She burst into tears; her sobs making her body shake. Hana and Sango both hugged Kagome and comforted her."Shhh it's ok, your highness" Sango whispered. "I understand you're homesick. Do not worry, for Hana and I will always be here for you. We won't leave you.""Yes, my lady" Hana replied. "Come. Let us bathe and dress you, for you will have to be prepared for tonight's dinner with Lord Naraku, and I do say that the King does not tolerate lateness." Kagome nodded and Hana and Sango quickly took her to the royal baths where they washed and scrubbed her fine black hair. Drying her body and hair with a towel, they escorted her back up to her apartments and selected a deep red gown for her to wear. It looked perfect on her and Sango and Hana stepped back to admire their work. Kagome was beautiful in the gown, with her hair in a cute messy bun."It's perfect!" Sango squealed. "Now off to dinner with you. You are approximately ten minutes late, Your Majesty" Kagome gasped and quickly leapt down the long corridors, lifting her skirts as she ran. She shouted out a polite thank you and then continued on her way down the long corridors. She could've been lost in this castle, for it was large in size and all the hallways looked the same. A servant directed her towards the grand dining room, which was the most largest and beautiful room. The room would probably fit about 2000 people. The servant opened the door for Kagome and then closed it behind her as Kagome walked in. Naraku sat at the grand table with his eyes surveyed on Kagome. Kagome kneeled three times until Naraku raised himself out of his seat and walked towards her. Kagome kept her eyes down onto the marble floor as Naraku came over. He stroked her cheek and smirked."Hello Kagome" he said softly. "You're ten minutes late." Kagome kept her eyes fixed onto the floor as she spoke."Forgive me, my lord" she said. "I lost track of the time, for I was very tired from the journey I had made this morning." Naraku nodded and raised her up. He breathed in her scent, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. Kagome shivered under his touch as he took her hand and led her over to her seat. Kagome sat down on the soft cushioned chair as Naraku took his seat."So, my Kagome" Naraku spoke in a husky voice. "Do your new apartments suit you?""Y-yes, Your Majesty" Kagome replied, nervously. "They suit me very well.""That is good" Naraku replied back. "My chambers are right down the hall from your apartments so if you are in _any_ need of me please feel free to visit anytime." His eyes filled with lust and Kagome shivered."I shall" Kagome replied, scared. She didn't know that Naraku lusted after her so badly. But she knew that she must leave this palace at once. At once servants came, carrying food. Dishes of roast pig, jellied eels and other delicacies and dishes were placed on the table. Kagome loved all of these dishes, so she took a sample of each one, for she was instructed by governesses how to behave like a proper Queen. Naraku and Kagome ate a delightful supper of course with Naraku staring at Kagome at every bite he took."Something pleases you, my lord?" Kagome asked, shyly noticing how hungrily he looked at her. Naraku smirked at her and suddenly rose out of his seat and walked towards her. He could easily detect her fear as he came closer to her. He came behind her chair and buried his nose into her neck."M-my lord" Kagome stammered. "I…""Hush" Naraku ordered, softly. He replaced his nose with his lips and Kagome at once began to get more frightened."Do I frighten you, Kagome?" Naraku asked, lustily."No, my lord" Kagome spoke, shakily. "You do not""Good then I trust that Hana has given you my message that you are to come to my chambers tonight, correct?""Yes, my lord I have received the message" Kagome replied. She took a sip of her wine and then put the wine glass onto the table."If there is anything you wish then ask and it will be done" Naraku replied. "For a beautiful woman such as you, should have everything." Kagome flushed and looked up."My lord, I thank you" she whispered. "But at the moment there is nothing that I wish to have.""Oh surely there must be something" Naraku smirked. "Something that a Queen should want.""No my lord" Kagome pressed on. "I desire nothing but to have my own freedom.""And you shall get your wish" Naraku replied. "For I shall not keep you a prisoner in your own household" Kagome nodded. Naraku and Kagome quickly finished their dinner and then Naraku dismissed Kagome.

"I shall see you tonight, _my Kagome_" Naraku mused, as Kagome walked down the hall. "For you shall be mine and by the time I take you it will be too late for the pitiful Sesshomaru to claim you." Ha laughed evilly and then settled into his own chambers.

Kagome walked into her own apartments and changed out of the beautiful red gown and into a black and red gothic gown. The dress was beautiful with long sleeves that drooped halfway down the gown. Kagome was satisfied and then passed the time exploring the castle. She ran outside to the back garden on the terrace and gasped. The view was perfect with the emerald green hills and then sun setting in the distance. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Lifting her skirts, she then ran inside the castle and back into her apartments where she searched through her trunk, hoping that she could find something to keep her occupied. She found photographs, all of her gowns, her jewelry, all of her books that she loved reading, and finally she found a very thick and beautiful red book, with covers of leather. She opened it and it appeared to be filled with blank pages."What can this be?" Kagome whispered. She kept flipping through the pages until a piece of paper fell into her lap. Kagome set the book on her bed and picked up the paper. It seemed to be a letter. Kagome unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Kagome,_

_As you can see, dearest daughter, I have passed on to heaven and at this point I can never return to earth. But do not blame yourself or trouble your heart, for I am happy where I am and I am not suffering anymore. The main thing is I would like you to be happy and not despair over my death, for it was meant to be and nothing could change that. When I passed on, you were too little to understand but I hoped that you will get this letter when you are older. I lived the remainder of my life happily, with you and with your father and I shall never forget the day you were born. Oh Kagome, you were the greatest joy of my life and even though I was not there with you, I watched over you as you grew up and I can still see you now. I present this diary to you, in hopes that you will fill it up with your hopes, dreams and thoughts of what you do everyday. This diary cannot be burned for Kaede bonded it with cloth from the fire rat, so it is protected. I saw to it myself that this was done. Now Kagome, there is also something else I must tell you. You are a miko, as well as I was and you therefore possess extraordinary powers but keep in mind not to use those powers for evil, daughter. Use them for good and to help your people. Whenever you are in doubt just follow your heart and listen to what it is telling you. It is the only way you will make it through your troubles. And if ever you shall need me, Kagome, just call my name and I shall visit you secretly in your dreams. I love you always, my daughter._

_Mother _

A tear dropped out of Kagome's eye and landed on the letter. She wished in her heart that her mother did not pass away, for she missed her greatly. If her mother would've been here now she would've protected her and never would've let her marry someone like Naraku, a man who lusted after her and would stop at nothing to make her his. Kagome clutched the diary, hiding it in her dress and looked at the clock. It was nighttime now and approximately almost midnight! She had spent hours and hours in her room but the time had passed by quickly. Kagome readied herself to leave, slipping on a black cloak. How was she to sneak out of the castle? There were guards surrounding the whole palace. There was no way she would be able to sneak out undetected. She looked towards her window and thought of an idea……….

Review review! Please!


	8. Caught and making a decision

Hi people. Well I need more reviews from you! Please! For my sake please! And Kagome will soon be reunited with Sesshomaru once again. Read on to find out what happens!

Kagome looked out of her window, thinking. How could she get out of the castle? She looked down on the great height and her heart sank to her stomach. There was no way that she was going to climb down the castle walls. She would certainly fall to her death and then she would never get to see Sesshomaru again. Kagome sighed and then realized that the only safe way was to sneak out of the castle. She donned her black cloak around her and snuck out of her room. The hallways were lit by candles and Kagome quickly tiptoed down the first hallway. She then quickly ran down a huge flight of stairs, down another hallway, through another corridor and finally she arrived at the main entrance, the large double doors loomed at her. She hid in the shadows so the guards would not see her. But how would she get past them without them seeing her? All of sudden there was a shout and sounds of clattering and people screaming. Guards rushed outside and Kagome gasped and her fear went up a notch. But with the guards gone she made her escape. She then quickly ran to the oak tree and waited for Sesshomaru.

_"What if he doesn't come?" Kagome thought fearfully. _She remained fearful, shivering in the cold, quietly waiting.

Sesshomaru quickly made haste away from the castle, for he had sensed Kagome nearby and he had therefore created a distraction to give her time to escape. His demon side howled in delight as soon as it picked up Kagome's scent. How it had longed for Kagome's touch, her caress, her kiss. He had been thinking about her ever since she had departed for the Eastern Lands to marry Naraku. He growled angrily and barred his teeth at the thought of Naraku laying his hands upon what was his. The only thing to do now was to find Kagome at this point and he knew exactly where she was. Under the oak tree. Turning around, so he faced the moonlight he made his way, quickly but stealthily to his destination, determined to see his lost love once again. Was she still the same beautiful woman as Sesshomaru had remembered her? Or was she broken into pieces by Naraku? No matter, if she was broken or still the same Sesshomaru vowed to protect her, no matter what the cost.

_"Wait for me, Kagome" he whispered. "I will find you"_

At the Palace, Naraku had summoned Hana to him, at once after a few hours after Kagome and he had had their quiet supper. Hana walked into the room, quietly and confidently.

"You summoned me, my lord?" she asked, bowing before him. Naraku's red eyes gave piercing gazes at her.

"Yes, I have" he replied.

"And what is it that you wish, my lord?" Hana asked.

"I wish to know about Kagome" Naraku replied. "How is she, for tonight at dinner she could not come to my chambers. Do you know the reason behind this?"

"Lady Kagome needed rest, Your Majesty" Hana replied. "For the journey that she made here to the Eastern Lands was both tiring and stressful and I saw it best for her that she have her rest"

"Tell her to come to my chambers" Naraku said firmly and angrily. "For I desire her presence at once."

"Forgive me, my lord but she cannot come" Hana replied. "She is very tired and I fear that her health may be at stake if she came tonight" Naraku's red eyes glared.

"It's that Sesshomaru" he growled. "She's been thinking about him ever since she arrived."

"Whom do you speak of, my lord?" Hana asked, curiously.

"Lord Inutashio's eldest son" Naraku said, angrily.

"What about him, my lord?" Hana asked. "I know of the man you speak of"

"Sesshomaru and Kagome have…. had an interaction" Naraku growled, jealously.

"Do you mean to tell me that Sesshomaru and Kagome are in love, my lord?" Hana asked in shock. Naraku glared at Hana, dangerously and Hana knew that the answer was yes.

"Kagome belongs to me!" Naraku snarled. "She belongs to me and no one else, for I am the King of the Eastern Lands!" Hana stood still, listening to the King's words. Naraku walked towards her.

"Where is the Lady Kagome?" he asked, laying his hands upon Hana's shoulders and shaking them.

"I do not know, my lord" Hana replied, truthfully. Naraku detected her scent and knew at once that she wasn't lying. Naraku then quickly raced out of the room, leaving Hana standing there. His eyes turned red and his demon side took over. He raced down the hallways and corridors and up the flight of stairs, his blood boiling. As soon as he arrived at Kagome's chambers he kicked the door open, angrily and searched her room frantically. He pulled the blankets off the bed and onto the floor, the blankets falling into a heap onto the ground. He growled and kicked them aside, seeing as how Kagome was not in her bed. Naraku growled in annoyance and anger. He searched every room and found that his wife was not there. Seething with rage and breathing hard his gaze went to the window. Had she escaped? Or did she simply jump to her death? All of a sudden a piece of paper on the soft carpet caught his eye. He picked it up and gazed over it. It was a note. The note that Sesshomaru had sent Kagome. It must've fallen out of her dress. He finished reading the words and he slowly crushed the note into his hand.

"So the two lovers plan to have a reunion do they?" he growled, to himself. "Well I think not!" And he burst out of the room, quickly.

Kagome shivered once again in the cold, waiting for Sesshomaru. The moonlight shone down on her and she wondered if Sesshomaru would ever come.

_"Will he ever come for me?" Kagome thought, sadly. _She sighed and wound her cloak tighter around her. She knew that Sesshomaru would never lie to her or abandon her but she couldn't help the feeling of doubt come up in her stomach. She heard a rustle in the bushes and she gasped. She looked towards the bushes with dread but out came…..a particular dog demon with long silver hair and demon markings.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, softly.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said softly. "You have kept your promise to meet me here."

"Of course" Kagome said, with tears in her eyes. "How could I forget? And I received your note when I arrived in the Eastern Lands" Sesshomaru embraced the girl and pressed his lips to hers, drinking in her scent and pouring all of his love into his kiss. Kagome embraced him back, crying out tears of happiness. Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Kagome whispered. "I always have and I still do. But I fear that if Naraku finds out about us he will kill you"

"No" Sesshomaru said firmly. "He will be the first to die before you go with him" Kagome clung to Sesshomaru.

"It's been so long" she whispered. "And I've missed you so much."

"Has Naraku been cruel to you?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting her chin so she looked in his eyes. Kagome shook her head.

"Not yet" she said. "But I have a feeling that he grows tired of me escaping him and that he will not put up with me avoiding him any longer."

"We better leave right now" Sesshomaru whispered, inhaling her scent.

"Of course" Kagome said. But all of a sudden guards came up all around them, surrounding them, so they could not escape.

"Naraku's guards" Kagome cried, frightened.

"That's right, my dear" Naraku said, in a deep voice. He walked right through the center of the circle of guards and stood right in front of Kagome.

"Lord Naraku" Kagome gasped. Kagome stepped out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Did you think that I didn't know of your escape!" Naraku snarled, angrily. "I surely wouldn't let you go with him!"

"Do not speak to her like that" Sesshomaru said firmly. Naraku grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to him, despite her screams, trapping her in her embrace. Kagome struggled.

"Do not bother to struggle, for you will never escape me" Naraku snarled. "You are mine _forever_"

"No!" Kagome cried out. "I will never be yours! Never!" At that moment Naraku's temper snapped and his eyes burned with anger. Quickly than lightening he struck Kagome across the face with his hand. Kagome fell back from the blow and landed on the grass. Kagome looked up, frightened with tear streaks down her face.

"You dare to strike her?" Sesshomaru replied, angrily. "Let her go!"

"Never!" Naraku snarled. "She is mine by law"

"But not by her consent" Sesshomaru snapped. "She never wished to marry you. You threatened her with her Father"

"Kagome chose to marry me!" Naraku snarled. Kagome struggled again but Naraku then forced his lips onto hers, to quiet her screaming. He pulled back from his kiss. Kagome looked up fearfully at Sesshomaru, her lips bruised. Naraku laughed evilly and then smirked.

"Does this look familiar?" Naraku growled, throwing a piece of paper at Kagome. Naraku released Kagome from his hold. Kagome stepped back and caught the piece of paper. It was the note that Sesshomaru had sent her.

_"It must've fallen out of my dress" Kagome thought, her thoughts racing._ Naraku smirked and laughed, evilly.

"Your plan was obvious, to be sure, but now I will end it. Guards!" Naraku summoned his guards and they all rushed towards Sesshomaru who in a blink of an eye had killed them all and was striding, calmly towards Naraku.

"Let her go" Sesshomaru said again. "She will not be involved in this."

"It's too late!" Naraku snarled. "She already is and it's too late to stop her from becoming mine." Sesshomaru squinted at Naraku. Kagome struggled against Naraku but to only have him draw her closer to him.

"Cease your struggling" he growled, slapping her across the face again. Kagome fell back from the blow once more. Sesshomaru, seeing Kagome in her pain glared at Naraku.

"How dare you" he growled. "Do not touch her!" Kagome sobbed, helplessly.

"I have every right to do what I want with her!" Naraku shouted back. "Guards! Kill that demon at once!" and a whole group of guards rushed and started attacking Sesshomaru, swords raised.

"Ignorant fools" Sesshomaru growled. He extracted his whip from his claws and quickly used it as a defense against Naraku's guards. It killed them instantly. Once all of the guards were killed Sesshomaru calmly strided over to Naraku who held Kagome, the painful bruises on her face still visible. Her head drooped and she fell unconscious. Sesshomaru barred his teeth, angrily. He simply refused not to leave her behind.

"Men!" Naraku shouted out again and at once more guards came but this time with rifles at the ready!

"No please my lord!" Kagome cried out, tears in her eyes. "I-I will leave with you if…if you promise not to hurt Sesshomaru!"

"What is he to you!" Naraku shouted out.

"Kagome no!" Sesshomaru cried out. "I will not leave you behind!"

"You must" Kagome replied, with her head down low. "Live your life happily and find another mate. I don't want you to die or become injured because of me"

"No!" Sesshomaru growled. "NO! I will not allow it!" Naraku seemed to have come to a decision and he smirked.

"Alright Kagome" he said. "I will take your offer. Do you promise to stay with me In exchange for your lover to not to go down to his death?" Kagome gave one last glance at Sesshomaru and made her decision…….

Alright people go ahead and update!


	9. lust and a promise broken

Hi again! Well here's chapter 9 to Duty to my heart and please can I get more reviews? Thanks and hope you enjoy this story.

Kagome looked at Naraku and then to Sesshomaru, as tears fell down her face. Time seemed to stand still and not move at all while she struggled to speak.

"I have made my decision, your Majesty" she said, her voice shaking. "I-I will live with you and be your mate as long as you do not harm Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was in shock.

"I will not allow it" Sesshomaru stated.

"Is that your final decision?" Naraku asked, with an evil smile, ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said calmly and a little shocked. "I will not allow you to give up your life for me!" Kagome's body started to shake as she tried to keep her sobs hidden.

"Y-yes" she whispered. "That is my final decision"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted. "NO!"

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru" she whispered. She stood up and turned to Naraku. Naraku smirked.

"I will not harm Sesshomaru as promised" Naraku stated. "But you will have to spend your whole life with me"

_"If that is what it takes to save Sesshomaru then so be it" Kagome thought, sadly._ She sealed her decision by stepping beside Naraku, her head down too frightened to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Men!" Naraku suddenly shouted and he pointed to Sesshomaru. "Rid me of this demon now! Fire!" and quickly the guards fired their rifles at Sesshomaru. Kagome came up and grabbed Naraku's robes.

"You promised!" she cried out, yelling in his face with tears in her eyes. "You promised if I stayed with you that you would not harm Sesshomaru!" She looked towards Sesshomaru and when he staggered she knew that the tranquilizer poisonous bullets had hit their target. Blood seeped out of his white robes and Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted out, tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru glanced into her eyes one last time and then he collapsed. Kagome sunk to the ground in tears and tried to run to his side but Naraku held her back. He smiled in evil triumph.

"Guards!" he shouted again once again. "Take Lady Kagome to her rooms and I will be up shortly" The guards nodded and took hold of Kagome, who was too weak to fight anymore. They hauled her to her room and gently put her on the bed. Kagome sobbed helplessly.

_"Sesshomaru" she thought, desperately. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you. Please forgive me I was such a fool!"_ She sobbed into the pillows. She spent half an hour crying and then all of a sudden, someone knocked. Kagome stood up and shivered. The door opened and Naraku came into the room, in his evil glory. Kagome shivered under his intense gaze as he closed the door and locked it. Quickly Kagome jumped off the bed and kneeled with her head bowed in respect. She could see Naraku's feet approach her and she shivered in fear.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a stern voice, now standing up. Naraku circled Kagome as she stood in one place. He observed her and then smiled.

"In the dungeons" he replied. "To kill the great Lord Sesshomaru would be foolish, for I have other uses for him"

"What have you done to him?" Kagome asked angrily, coming closer to him. Her eyes looked enraged. Her anger however tempted Naraku greatly. He also came closer to her so they were less than a meter apart.

"Do not tempt to order me around, Kagome" Naraku said, angrily and smoothly. He brushed a piece of hair around her ear. Kagome stood still, shaking. Naraku smirked at this and his hand came to touch her cheek, pushing her towards him, so she could feel his heartbeat. His embrace was tight and Kagome struggled until he finally let her go. Quickly she ran to a corner of the room with Naraku hot at her heels. He pinned her to the wall with his body and leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers and she struggled to rid herself from him.

"Stop this!" Kagome cried, leaning her head to the side so he could not reach her lips. Naraku's eyes were now tinted with red and he put his two hands on the wall and on either side of her head so she was trapped.

"Do you dare deny me!" Naraku growled. Kagome was breathing hard in fear. How would she escape now? Naraku grasped her chin and turned her towards him. Quickly he claimed her lips in a rough kiss. Kagome gasped, for she couldn't even move.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome accidentally whispered out loud, while Naraku was kissing her.

"Do not mention his name again!" Naraku snarled. "Sesshomaru will not come to save you this time!" he planted kisses on her collarbone. Kagome closed her eyes, tears falling from them and desperately wished for Sesshomaru to come and save her…..

Sesshomaru growled and once again, tried to break the bars of his prison. He was weakened by the toxins and poisons that Naraku's foolish guards had shot him with. All he remembered before he passed out was Kagome looking at him with a tearful expression on her face and her voice calling out his name. What became of Kagome now? Seething, with anger Sesshomaru managed to stand up. He would break free of this prison and take Kagome away from this place. She didn't' belong with Naraku. She belonged with him, in his arms and in his embrace.

"Naraku" Sesshomaru growled. "You will not get away with this. No one takes what is mine…." Sesshomaru's eyes softened when he thought of Kagome's face. Her bright smile and her soft black hair. She was his weakness and he knew that. No, she wasn't just his weakness but she was his whole life. Without her his life would be meaningless. Sesshomaru brushed the thoughts aside.

_"I will take her to my castle when this ordeal is finished" he thought. "And then we'll be happy. I can take care of her and no harm will come to her." _He sighed and continued thinking.

"Stop!" Kagome cried, backing away from Naraku and pushing onto his chest. Part of her dress was stretched so it lay low on her shoulder and she was breathing hard and her lips were bruised.

"Why?" Naraku asked, lustily. Kagome caught her breath and then glared at him.

"You broke your promise" she said angrily. "So in turn, I do not think that I shall keep mine" Naraku struggled not to lose his temper.

"You will do whatever I say" he growled. "I am the King and you must obey me"

"I am the Queen" Kagome reminded him. "And so I also have an authority in the Eastern Lands and will not remain a prisoner" Naraku's eyes started to turn a tint of red.

"Break your promise, and Sesshomaru will be awaiting execution in a few days" Naraku growled. "What is your decision now, Kagome?" Kagome's face shook with strangled sobs. Tears gathered in her eyes and fell down her face uncontrollably.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered. "This is my entire fault" Naraku circled her once more and squinted, angrily.

"You have not forgotten about him yet?" Naraku asked.

"I will never!" Kagome cried.

"Maybe a few nights in my bed may push him out of your mind?" Naraku chuckled, evilly.

"Nothing will make me forget him" Kagome responded, coldly. "Not even you, my lord" Naraku growled and his temper exploded. He quickly struck Kagome across the face and she fell back from the blow onto the bed.

"Stop hitting me!" she cried out. "I've had enough of your abuse!"

"Then obey me!" Naraku shouted back. Kagome started to sob but Naraku ignored her. Swiftly he kissed her roughly, demanding entrance. Kagome tried pushing him off her but he would not budge.

_"Would he attempt to rape me?" Kagome thought, frightened._ Naraku quickly moved down to her neck, tearing the collar of her dress. Kagome screamed but no one seemed to hear her.

"Get away from me!" she cried out. "Get off!"

"Never!" Naraku cried out. Kagome tried hitting Naraku but nothing worked, his body remained firm against her. She breathed hard with fear.

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door. Naraku quickly stopped attacking her and paused.

"What?" he asked, angrily.

"My lord, the general wishes to have a word with you" Hana's voice came from the other side of the door. She opened it and stepped in just as Naraku had leapt off of Kagome.

"Tell the general that I am busy with more important matters and that I will receive him when I am ready to" Naraku responded.

"But Your Majesty" Hana said. "He says that it is very important and insists that he see you now" Naraku growled angrily and strode over to the window.

"Does he have to see me at this very moment!" he asked angrily.

"Yes" Hana replied. "Exactly what he told me" Naraku advanced on Kagome and stroked her cheek within his hand.

"We will continue this later, my love" he whispered in her ear. "Be sure to inform my servants and your ladies in waiting on anything that you could possibly need and it shall be done"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Kagome replied, sullenly. Naraku kissed her and then made his way through the door, where Hana dutifully stepped out of his way so that he may pass. Hana then walked up to Kagome.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" she asked. Kagome touched her neck and found bite marks.

"Yes Hana, thank you for asking" Kagome replied.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Hana asked.

"Yes" Kagome responded. "Will you show me to the royal baths, for I am in dire need of refreshing myself?" Hana smiled and then nodded.

"Yes, your grace" she said. She beckoned Kagome over to the closet and pulled out a fluffy white towel. She then led her down two flights of stairs and down the various corridors.

"How can you not get lost in this place?" Kagome asked in wonder.

"You get used to it over time" Hana explained. "For I have been serving Naraku for seven years, Your Majesty" Hana opened a door and Kagome found herself looking at what looked like a very large swimming pool.

"These are the baths" Hana explained. "Feel free to come here anytime you wish, my lady"

"Thank you" Kagome replied back happily. She quickly took off her clothes and left them by the side and slowly eased herself into the steaming water and began to wash herself with sweet smelling soap and strawberry kiwi shampoo.

"Anything else for you, my lady?" Hana asked.

"Yes, one more thing" Kagome replied. "May you please bring Sango to me, for I wish to speak with her."

"Yes, Your Majesty" Hana replied and she left the room. Kagome was left by herself to ponder her fate. Naraku's red lust filled eyes haunted her and sent chills down her back. But then she thought of Sesshomaru's beautiful golden eyes and it sent a feeling of warmth down her body. Where was Sesshomaru now? And was he well? All these questions Kagome couldn't answer and she wished to see him. Hana came back with Sango and Sango quickly squealed in delight.

"Your Majesty!" she cried out. "I haven't seen you for so long"

"Please call me Kagome" Kagome explained happily" And come and join me in the baths" Sango nodded as she put her clothes off to the side and slipped into the water with Kagome.

"How is the King?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed.

"Well enough. Today I was very frightened, for it almost seemed like he was trying to rape me"

"Rape you?" Sango asked in frightened surprise. "How could he!"

"He could do it very easily" Kagome replied. "But luckily Hana came in and told him that the general wanted to speak with him. He was angry but relented and left"

"The general?" Sango asked. "Do you mean to tell me that there will be a war?"

"I don't know of such things" Kagome replied. "For His Majesty never shares any of these affairs with me" Sango nodded in agreement.

"I understand" she replied. "How is your life with the King, Kagome?" Kagome's eyes turned sad.

"Very hard to live with, for my life is unhappy everyday."

"I'm sorry" Sango said. "I shouldn't have asked you. Pray tell why you are so sad"

"His Majesty has kept Sesshomaru prisoner" Kagome began, sadly. "And he has forbidden me to see him."

"Kagome!" Sango cried out. "I did not know this"

"But now you do" Kagome replied. "How long will Lord Naraku be away?"

"It all depends" Sango replied. "Sometimes he is out for a week and sometimes he comes back in two days" Kagome bit her lip and washed her hair in silence.

"How is your life, Sango?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Not as I expected, Kagome" Sango replied. "Miroku has arrived here in the Eastern Lands, along with the other monks. His Majesty is building a church and Miroku plans to be a monk there."

"That's wonderful" Kagome said, trying to put on a smile. "Have you gone to pay your respects?"

"To Miroku?" Sango asked in humorous shock. "Yes well I have informed him about your betrothal and he wishes to come to the Palace and pay his respects to you, my lady"

"So soon?" Kagome asked. "I would've thought that Miroku would be busy with the matters of the church."

"Not at all" Sango replied. "He is probably busy being a womanizer again"

"Why Sango?" Kagome asked, playfully. "Are you jealous?"

"No" Sango said, blushing. "I-I may have feelings for Miroku but…"

"I assure that your feelings for him are very strong are they not?"

"Y-yes" Sango's face was now like a cherry. "But he can never love me"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that he cares for other women. I've seen him."

"Oh Sango" Kagome laughed. "Did it ever occur to you that Miroku may just be trying to make you jealous?"

"Why would he such a thing like that?" Sango asked.

"Because maybe Miroku is testing you to see how much you love him" Kagome replied. "That is probably what he is trying to do"

"I see" Sango replied, sighing and closing her eyes in relaxation. A few minutes of silence fell and Kagome softly bit her lip.

"I hope to be reunited with my Sesshomaru, though" Kagome replied. "I haven't spoken with him for so long. The King knows that he loves me and that I return his feelings and somehow he is trying to prevent us from being together. I just wish that I could escape from this place."

"You must really love him then" Sango replied softly. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Yes" she replied. "I do more than anything and I'd even give up my own crown just to be with him."

"Kagome" Sango said surprised. "You would give all that up?"

"Of course" Kagome replied. "Since I love him so much" The girls relaxed for a few more minutes and then decided to get out of the baths. Kagome and Sango dried themselves off with their fluffy towels and once again changed into their clothes.

"I shall retire off to my rooms now" Kagome explained. "Would you like to keep me company?"

"Of course" Sango replied. "I haven't spoken with you so long" Kagome smiled and Sango followed her, the both of them laughing in happiness…….


	10. Don't worry about me

Alright people! Sorry to keep you waiting and I hope you all like this story so far. Once again thank you for all of the people that reviewed and keep the reviews coming and we'll see how far I can go with this story. Thanks again!

(With Naraku)

Lord Naraku surveyed the tent of the general and narrowed his eyes. The general, Hiten kneeled as he arrived.

"Your Majesty" he acknowledged, raising himself up.

"Hiten" Naraku acknowledged back coldly. "What news do you bring me?"

"I bring news from Lord Inutashio and his youngest son, Inuyasha" Hiten said, his red eyes blazing. "And Inutashio, the great demon lord has ordered that his son, Sesshomaru be let free!"

"How dare he!" Naraku roared. "What business of his is it to barge into my private affairs?"

"My Lord, I'd do best to heed Inutashio's warning" Hiten warned. "Lord Inutashio is a powerful demon indeed. I have heard only rumors of his power but I have not seen him in person." Lord Naraku breathed in angry breaths.

"What else does Lord Inutashio want?" he seethed.

"Lord Inutashio also wants Queen Kagome to be let free. He protests that the marriage you have made to her has never been valid and that she was with his son before she was with you."

"But Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome have never been married." Lord Naraku voiced.

"No they haven't" Hiten agreed. "But by demon terms they have. Lord Sesshomaru had already claimed Kagome as his mate."

"But Kagome is still a virgin" Naraku argued. "How can this be?"

"I don't know myself, my lord" Hiten said. "But I do know that Lord Inutashio loves Kagome like a daughter and that he had planned for Sesshomaru and her to marry."

"It's too late" Naraku growled.

"I'd suggest talking to Lord Inutashio yourself, my lord" Hiten said. "Because Lord Inutashio has said that if his orders are not fulfilled there will be a war between your land and his."

"Be on your way" Naraku said, dismissing Hiten. "For I need some time to think things over."

"Yes, my lord" Hiten said, once again kneeling and walking out of the tent. Lord Naraku then summoned Manten, the jailer to him. Manten arrived, bowing.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked.

"Manten" Naraku said. "You have served me for twenty five years and now I wish for you to do something else for me."

"Anything, Your Majesty" Manten said.

"I wish for you to inform me regularly about the Queen's whereabouts while I am away. If you don't I will have your head!"

"But, my King!" Manten protested. "She might swear me to secrecy!"

"Pay no heed to her words" Lord Naraku argued. "For I am the King and I outrank her." Manten nodded, thoughtfully.

"I will do it, my lord" he agreed, sadly. "Anything for you."

"Good" Naraku said, firmly. "Be on your way now and return to the Castle, for I have business to see to." Manten kneeled and then left, thinking about how he had to do what Naraku asked of him or else be executed and put to death.

(With Kagome and Sango)

Sango and Kagome quickly hurried into Kagome's royal bedchamber and fell onto the soft bed. Sango laughed and Kagome sighed.

"I've always wished to be free" she said softly. "Lord Naraku gives me freedom but not the freedom that I've wanted"

"What freedom did you always want?" Sango asked.

"I've always wanted the freedom _from_ him" Kagome whispered. "I hear his voice in my dreams. I feel his touch. It's all very frightening to me, Sango"

"I have an idea" Sango spoke up. "This may be going against the Lord's wishes though but it may all be for the best."

"Tell me" Kagome replied.

"You could always go down to the dungeons and speak with him" Sango explained. "Lord Naraku is away on business and no one would ever know. I could tell Hana to keep it a secret. She'd never tell him"

"But he'll find out some way" Kagome said sadly. "And…he said that he would even execute him."

"Not if you set him free though" Sango pointed out. "Remember that and also Lord Sesshomaru is the son of Inutashio and it would certainly cause a war to break out between the Western and Eastern Lands." Kagome sat there and thought while Sango watched her carefully.

"I hate wars" she said. "And one may happen all because of me." Sango touched her friend on her arm.

"Go to Sesshomaru" she said, softly. "Have your chance to speak with him and…and get him out of here." Kagome nodded and quickly put on her black cloak over her gown.

"I'm going" she decided. "I don't if Naraku will be angry. I don't care if I'm executed. I don't care about anything anymore. All I want is to see Sesshomaru." Sango quickly went for the door.

"I'll distract the guards" she whispered. "And I can give you until half past eleven for you to speak with Sesshomaru. Hurry" and then she left. Kagome quickly looked at the clock and saw the minute hand strike eleven. She had half an hour. The clock chimed and Kagome blew out all of the candles in her room and snuck out, closing the door, quietly behind her. None of the guards were in the hallways, for Sango had kept them distracted. The candles that were lit in the hallways flickered and Kagome thought she heard footsteps behind her. She swept herself around and surveyed any intruder. Shaking her head, thinking it was just her imagination she walked on. She could feel her heart pounding loudly as she walked on, her footsteps echoing in the dimness of the corridor. All of a sudden a candle flickered and went out. Kagome gasped and her heartbeat sped up. All of the candles flickered out and Kagome was left in darkness. She could hear someone running towards her. Closer and closer and….she could hear them right in front of her. She let out a cry and was about to scream when a face appeared, holding a candle. It was Hana!

"Your highness!" she cried out. "You gave me a fright!"

"I gave you a fright?" Kagome asked. "You surely frightened me!" She put a hand over her heart and breathed deeply.

"Do not worry, your Majesty" Hana whispered. "Sango already told me about your plans. I was just checking to distract any guards that were guarding outside of your room. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Thank you" Kagome breathed. "I—I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing" Hana ordered. "But hurry on your way to your business. I will keep your secret. You can trust me." Kagome nodded and continued on her way. She went down a series of corridors and down a few towers until she finally reached her destination. She donned her black cloak tightly around her for warmth as she arrived at the entrance to the dungeons. She stopped in front of a black door with a panel and took a deep breath. She knocked on it and the panel opened, revealing a pair of eyes of a demon.

"Who is it?" the voice growled. "Go away!"

"It is the Queen" Kagome said, in a strong and firm voice. "And I demand entrance at once." The panel closed and the door opened showing a stout demon.

"My apologies, Your Majesty" the demon said.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Manten, Your Grace" Manten replied. Kagome nodded.

"Can you make a deal with a Queen?" she asked. Manten nodded.

"I want you to swear yourself to secrecy" she said. "And when Lord Naraku arrives back from his business, I order you not to tell him of my being here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady" Manten replied, bowing low as she walked by. Once she arrived inside she turned and faced him.

"Is there a Lord Sesshomaru being kept prisoner here?" she asked, carefully.

"Why, yes my Queen" Manten replied.

"Take me to him" Kagome ordered.

"But my Lord has ordered that no one be allowed to see him." Manten argued.

"Lord Naraku is away on business" Kagome responded. "And I wish to see Lord Sesshomaru. At once!" Manten cowered from her.

"But my lady--!" he cried. "I-I!"

"Take me to him, I beg of you!" Kagome cried, tears gathering in her eyes. "You don't know what it's like being in the clutches of Lord Naraku! Please!" Manten felt a pang in his heart and he gave in.

"He's right this way" he said. "And don't tell Lord Naraku that I led you to him."

"Thank you" Kagome whispered. She followed him as he started to walk down a hallway filled with various cells. Prisoners lurked in there, some of them demons some of them human. All of a sudden Manten stopped at a cell, with Sesshomaru in it. He looked completely beaten with no life into him. Kagome gasped with tears in her eyes while Manten left. Sesshomaru however could smell her scent coming and he immediately perked up, awake.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru breathed through the bars, coming towards her.

"How are you?" Kagome asked, sadly leaning against the bars.

"It doesn't matter" he said, for once not being cold about it.

"I'm sorry" Kagome whispered. "If it weren't for me, you'd probably wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Don't blame yourself" Sesshomaru said gently. "You have no fault in this."

"Yes I do!" Kagome cried. "I should've never gotten you involved in this. It was my problem and it was not right for me to tell you my problems."

"No" Sesshomaru said, firmly. "I'm glad you told me. Because at least I had the chance to see you. I—I was too in love with you to think that something like this would happen. I didn't see it coming." He clutched her hand through the bars. Kagome pressed his hand with hers reassuringly and then let go.

"I'm giving you the chance to escape" she whispered, knowing that Manten was somewhere nearby. "To leave this place."

"I won't leave you behind, Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered back.

"Don't worry about me" Kagome said. "I'll be fine. I'm only worried about you. Lord Naraku's jealousy is aroused and it's not safe for you to be here. Go back to your Father in the Western Lands. At least when your there, you will be safe. Tell him that I am coming, as well."

"Do you carry his child?" Sesshomaru asked all of a sudden. "Has he—made love to you?"

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked. Sesshomaru leaned closer to he was just a few millimeters close to her face. His golden eyes looked through hers as if searching for something.

"You heard me" he said. "Do you carry Naraku's child?" His golden orbs never stopped looking into her eyes. Kagome looked back and clasped his hand.

"No" she breathed, looking back at him. "I carry no child of his. And he hasn't—made love to me, at least not yet." Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. He could smell on her scent that she was still a virgin.

"But I want you to leave this place." Kagome said, firmly.

"No" Sesshomaru said, almost angrily. "Don't you understand? How could I just leave you alone with Naraku?"

"You have to" Kagome said. "He'll kill you."

"And you think that I am afraid of him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course not" Kagome whispered. "I-I am just afraid for you, that you'll get hurt. Please. Do as I say and take my advice." She stood up and went to the special cupboard where they kept all the keys to the cells. She found the right key and unlocked his cell, opening it. He rushed into her arms and she embraced him back.

"Now go!" Kagome said. "Go! You must!"

"No!" Sesshomaru said angrily. "I won't leave you behind"

"I told you not to worry about me!" Kagome cried. "Now GO!" She pushed him away and through a back door. He turned around and clung to her.

"Stop this" he ordered. "I will not go." Kagome struggled to get out of his arms and started pushing his chest.

"I order you to go!" Kagome cried. "Sesshomaru, I'll find a way to get to you in the Western Lands. I promise! Now go!" Kagome looked at the clock and found that she only had ten minutes left.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said, holding her while she struggled. "I can't leave. My honor tells me to stay back. It would be dishonorable of me to leave my mate behind."

"And it is dishonorable of me to _leave _my mate in danger!" Kagome cried back. She shoved him out of the door but he still came running back!

"Leave tonight" he said. "_Tonight"_

"I-I'll try" Kagome whispered. "I'll burrow one of the carriages. Yes! And I'll bring Sango with me!"

"Alright. I'll be waiting." Sesshomaru said. He quickly pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Kagome quickly returned it and embraced him one last time before she let Sesshomaru go….

Alright people! How did you like it? And yes...I know that it's pretty sad and I need ideas to make it happier. Keep the reviews coming!


	11. Running away

Hello I am back again, my faithful reviewers with another chapter of Duty to my Heart. Make sure to always review whenever you read this story and give your opinions! Thank you!

Kagome quickly surveyed her room quickly and looked at the clock. It was exactly midnight and Lord Naraku would be returning soon. She packed most of the belongings that she needed and then put her cloak on in a rush. A knock came on the door and Hana came in.

"Your Majesty!" she gasped, looking at the packed bag that Kagome had left out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving" Kagome said, shoving things into her bag.

"But why?" Hana asked, despaired that her friend was leaving.

"To escape Naraku" Kagome said, finally.

"But where will you go?" Hana asked.

"It's better if you do not know where I am going" Kagome replied. "F-for safety reasons. So Lord Naraku will never follow me there."

"But Your Majesty!" Hana protested. "You can't leave. Please listen!"

"There's no time for that" Kagome said, putting her hands on Hana's shoulders. "I must leave and Sango has to come with me. You have to understand, Hana. This is my one chance to leave and escape Naraku forever and if I do not take this chance it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"But Lord Naraku will find you no matter what" Hana said, frantically. "You cannot leave!"

"I've already let Sesshomaru free so he cannot harm him" Kagome replied. "And now I must follow Sesshomaru. I love him Hana. Not Lord Naraku."

"I understand, Your Grace" Hana said, softly. Kagome smiled down at her sadly and then embraced her.

"You have been the kindest person that I have ever met here" Kagome said, pulling back. "And no matter what happens I am glad to have met you, Hana. You've been my friend ever since I arrived. But now I must find Sango!"

"Of course" Hana said. "I understand. This way" and she quickly pulled Kagome's hand and down a flight of stairs. Sango was at her duties as usual and as soon as she saw Kagome she gave a smile. Kagome rushed up to her and faced her with a serious look on her face.

"We're leaving" she said, firmly. "_Now"_

"Why Your Majesty?" Sango asked, shocked.

"Call me Kagome" Kagome replied. "And because we are going to the Western Lands to meet Sesshomaru. I promised him, Sango"

"But Kagome—how will you get past Naraku's guards?" Sango asked.

"I won't have to" Kagome replied. "They'll let me through"

"Kagome but Lord Naraku will be back soon" Sango replied. "You know he will."

"I know that for sure, that's why I'm leaving right now" Kagome said, in a hurry. "Are you coming or not? If you are not then I will have to go on my own. It'll be hard but I'll make it somehow." Sango looked at her with pleading eyes and then sighed.

"I won't leave you alone, Kagome" she finally said. "Just let me get my things, for I promised myself that I would always be your friend, and friends don't leave each other behind."

"Thank you for respecting my decision, Sango. Now hurry up and pack your things" Kagome said, begging. Hana went into Sango's room to help her pack her things and they came out in a second.

"But how will we get to the Western Lands, Kagome?" Sango asked, desperately. "We cannot go on foot, for that would take too long."

"We'll burrow a carriage" Kagome said hurriedly. "Now come it is half past midnight." Sango and Hana quickly followed Kagome, making sure not to distract the guards loyal to Naraku. They went to the very back of the castle where they kept all of the carriages although it took a lot of time to get there. Hana almost shoved Sango and Kagome in and then slammed the door closed. She then turned to the carriage driver sternly.

"Take these two safely to the Western Lands" Hana ordered. "In order of the Queen, herself."

"Yes I will gladly do it" the carriage driver replied.

"And hurry" Hana said. "Make it there as quickly as possible." The carriage driver nodded that he understood and quickly saddled the horses and leapt up onto the driver's seat. Hana then opened the door one last time.

"Good luck to both of you" she said. "And my lady, I hope that you'll meet with Sesshomaru. And Sango, I hope many luck meets you as well. Make haste." And then she shut the carriage door and the carriage moved off. As the carriage moved off, Kagome took a deep break and exhaled.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered. "I will see you soon"

**(With Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru on the other hand had made it to the Western Lands in no time, for he had flown into the dark night the whole entire way. It was a long way to be sure but alas he had mastered it, as he had used his healing powers on himself. His wounds were completely healed as of now and as soon as he spotted the Castle he flew towards the entrance. The guards, seeing the son of Inutashio bowed down low as he entered through the double doors in surprise. Sesshomaru walked with dignity and looked around the Palace. His father was no where to be seen. He saw a guard nearby and beckoned for him to come.

"Yes, my lord?" the guard asked, bowing.

"Where is Lord Inutashio?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly.

"My lord is in his study" the guard replied. "H-he has been in a rage these days"

"Thank you" Sesshomaru replied and then set off to find his Father. To him, things didn't look like they changed around here and he was surprised to find Inuyasha wandering around the hallways.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru replied in a monotone voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well for your information, fluffy" Inuyasha said grumpily. "Father's been worried sick about you so don't you give me that crap about me not being here. Father summoned me as soon as he could and he's been in a rage lately. Shouting at everyone"

"That's _Lord Sesshomaru _to you, Inuyasha and you would do best not to address this Sesshomaru in that manner." Inuyasha scoffed and then glared.

"I see that Kikyo is not on you" Sesshomaru smirked. "You decided not to bring her?"

" Kikyo wanted to stay back home" Inuyasha argued. "Who else would rule the kingdom while I was gone?"

"I see" Sesshomaru said, another smirk making its way across his face.

"Well whatever, _Lord Sesshomaru_" he said sarcastically. "Go and see Father."

"I was going to, little brother" Sesshomaru said in his flat voice and then walked off. He walked down a hallway just in time to hear his Father's booming voice shouting at one of the maids. He sighed heavily, for his Father did have a temper when he needed to use it. He heard shouts and crashes and the maid ran out sobbing.

"Father" he acknowledged. Inutashio turned around, his hair whipping across his shoulders and you could tell that he was aggravated. He sighed heavily.

"Sesshomaru" he said, heavily. "I felt your presence as soon as you reached the front gate."

"I just arrived" Sesshomaru said, emotionlessly. He looked at his Father and he could see that though he tried to hide it his Father was undergoing stress and anger.

"That damn Naraku" Inutashio shouted. "How dare he keep the son of Inutashio as a prisoner? He will surely pay, for that is an offense against me and the entire Takashi royal family!"

"He will" Sesshomaru replied. "As soon as he will let Kagome go"

"Kagome? Naraku has kept her prisoner?" Inutashio asked.

"Not exactly but he has forced her to marry him already and who knows what else he would do? She wishes to be free of his clutches" Sesshomaru said. "S-she doesn't love him"

"But of course" Inutashio asked as he gave a small chuckle. "Do you not think that I do not realize the looks you give her? How you act around her? Clearly, Sesshomaru you have feelings for the girl"

"I-" Sesshomaru began.

"It seemed like only yesterday when I married and mated with Izayoi" Inutashio sighed. "I was very much like you, actually. I didn't open myself up to her but she changed me somehow." He chuckled. "She made me experience love, even though I thought it was a worthless emotion." Sesshomaru grunted and then shook his head.

"She is coming after me to the Western Lands" he said suddenly.

"Alone?" Inutashio asked.

"No"

"Then with who?"

"Sango, do you not remember her?"

"I remember her well"

"Of course" Sesshomaru said. "I vowed Kagome that I would protect her"

"Has Naraku touched her?" Inutashio asked, carefully.

"Kagome claims that he hasn't" Sesshomaru replied. "She told me that she kept holding him off but she didn't think that he would tolerate her denying him anymore. I will kill that stupid hanyou for ever touching what is mine!"

"Patience, my son" Inutashio said, calmly. "How did you get out of the Eastern Lands?"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said and that was all Inutashio needed to hear.

"Kagome is a lovely woman" Inutashio remarked. "And I would be proud to call her my daughter in law if you two shall decide to marry. Sesshomaru, you have chosen well"

"I know" Sesshomaru said. "I have."

"As soon as I met Kagome I knew that she would be perfect for you" Inutashio explained, kindly. "Pure of heart and spirit but a fiery temper as well." He laughed. "A perfect match." Sesshomaru gave a small smile. How Kagome had changed him in many ways.

A silence followed and then Inutashio spoke again.

"Alas we will talk later, my son" he said. "Get some rest and freshen up. You're covered in blood and are in need of a bath." Sesshomaru nodded and then backed out of the room and walked down the hall into his own chambers.

**(With Kagome and Sango)**

"How long will it take to arrive there?" Kagome asked the driver. The driver looked back at Kagome and then spoke.

"It'll probably take at least three hours, Your Majesty" he said. "But I'll try and make it as fast I can, if you please"

"Thank you" Kagome replied. "You are very kind." The driver lifted his cap and then drove on. Kagome sighed heavily and clasped her hands in her lap. She hoped that this would be a safe journey and that somewhere or somehow she would see Sesshomaru again. She could still picture his state when he was in prison. Completely weakened and covered in blood. It made tears come to her eyes but she shook it off. There was silence between her and Sango when nobody spoke. Finally Sango decided to break the unbearable silence.

"Kagome" she said. "Something troubles you." Kagome nodded sadly.

"Yes" she said. "I feel as if something bad will happen later on." Sango touched her arm reassuringly.

"And how do you know this?" she asked.

"This may be hard to believe but when I was a child, my parents both discovered that I was born with the ability to see the future" Kagome explained. "They think it came from my mother's side who was descended from all sorts of miko's. Well anyways, I just receive visions, not when I want to but they just come to me"

"And have you received a vision that Naraku will find you again?" Sango asked, carefully.

"No" Kagome replied. "But I feel that something very horrible indeed will happen, something that I feel deep inside of me and I-I'm frightened."

"Do these visions always come true?" Sango asked.

"Well since I have the ability to have visions of the future maybe I can change them somehow" Kagome explained. "I remember when I was only twelve that I saw in a vision that my Father would die from falling off his horse in a thunder storm and that I saw ahead of time what would happen. So that day I convinced him to not ride out in such weather because I knew what would happen if he did. He protested at first but finally agreed since I pleaded with him not to. I did not tell him of my vision however but kept it to myself"

"Oh" Sango replied. "So you saved your Father's life"

"Yes" Kagome said. "I did, and I remember that day very well." She sighed and then leaned back and closed her eyes in sleep as she fell into her deep slumber.

**(In Kagome's dream)**

"Kagome" a voice whispered. Kagome looked around and then saw that she was in a lush forest with a splashing river. There were trees all around and the forest was decorated with flowers. She could hear the splash of the rivers and the scent of fresh flowers.

"I must be dreaming" Kagome said out loud. She felt the soft grass and then her brow furrowed as she looked around.

"Who is calling me?" she asked, her voice rising. All of a sudden a woman appeared right in front of her, with a bright light surrounding her. Kagome shielded her eyes from the bright light but then uncovered them. The light ceased and the woman started walking towards her. She had long black hair down her back and wore a light blue kimono with pink flowers.

"Who are you?" Kagome cried, standing up and backing away.

"Why Kagome" the woman said, "Do you not know who I am?"

"N-no" Kagome stammered. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Kago" the woman said, giving a small sad smile. "Your mother and yes, this is a dream you are dreaming"

"Mother?" Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Yes it is I" said Mayumi Higuarshi. "You've grown up since the last time I saw you." Kagome gasped and then ran and leapt into her mother's arms, happily. Mayumi returned the embrace but then untangled herself from Kagome's arms.

"Now daughter listen to me" Mayumi said.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in shock. "Aren't you supposed to be in heaven?"

"Yes but I came to tell you something" Mayumi replied. "And soon I will have to return to heaven so I can only talk to you for a little while"

"What have you come to tell me?" Kagome asked.

"All in good time, Kagome" Kagome's mother replied. "I heard your prayers and I am sorry that it took me so long for me to come to you in your dreams. I feel horrible daughter, that these troubles were heaped upon you"

"I am frightened, Mother" Kagome whimpered. "I escaped from Naraku's palace but I fear that he may come and find me. What do I do, please help me?"

"Worry not" Mayumi Higuarshi soothingly. "For I will protect you. It will not do much since I am not on earth but I can protect you enough for you to arrive safely into the Western Lands. That is about all I can do"

"How are you able to do that?" Kagome asked.

"I have no time to explain" Mayumi said. "But heed my advice and be careful, for once Naraku will know that you have left him he will try and communicate to you through your dreams and your mind to make you come back."

"But Mother—" Kagome started but Mayumi silenced her.

"Do not give in to him" Mayumi said, warningly. "He will try and seduce you and find ways for him to destroy Sesshomaru so that he can satisfy his lust for you" Mayumi replied. "Do not listen to him"

"How do I stop him?" Kagome asked, pleadingly. "I-I'm took weak!"

"Look into your heart and you will find a way" Mayumi explained. "Look to yourself.

"How will I do that?" Kagome asked.

"Look to yourself Kago" Mayumi replied. "Now alas it is time for me to return to heaven where I can finally find peace"

"No mother!" Kagome cried. "Don't leave me, please!" Mayumi hugged her daughter one last time and then took some steps back.

"I will never leave you, my daughter" she said as light started to surround her. "I will always be with you, remember that. I love you" and with that she disappeared.

**(End of dream)**

Kagome rubbed her eyes and silently woke up to Sango.

"Kagome" she said. "You dozed off, are you alright?" Kagome recalled the dream that she had just had and nodded slightly.

"Yes, Sango I am fine" she said. "Where are we?"

"Close to the Western Lands" Sango replied. "We will be there in two more hours I hope." Kagome relaxed against the soft seats and sighed as Sango kept an eye on her. Kagome was just about to fall asleep again when Sango gasped and pointed.

"Kagome" she said, frightened. "Who is that out there riding towards us!"

"Who?" Kagome asked shocked. As she looked out of the window of the carriage she gasped and a saw what looked like a man riding a horse towards their carriage very fast ………..

Alright people how'd you like that chapter? Send your reviews I need more! Lots more!

-lil gurly gurl


	12. Thoughts and feelings

Hello all of my lovely reviewers! First of all I've been stressed out lately because of the homework load that I've been getting and also because of my piano lessons. They're getting more stressful everyday but luckily I find happiness in updating all of my fanfics. Sigh Life can be so hard on you sometimes. Well here's Duty to My Heart chapter 12 and remember to review!

Kagome quickly looked out of the carriage window and her heart pounded against her chest with fear. Who was that strange man riding towards them anyways? Was it a henchman of Naraku or even Naraku himself, Kagome thought? She breathed deeply to try and calm herself but it did not help. She looked to Sango with a terrified expression on her face.

"Sango" she said, frightened. "I'm getting a very bad feeling about that man riding towards us"

"Me too" Sango agreed, nervously. All of a sudden she started craning her head out of the window.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"I thought I heard a voice" Sango said thoughtfully. "Someone that was calling us, but never mind it must've been my imagination" and she went back to her thoughts but all of a sudden she turned to the window again and craning her ear to hear the voice that was calling her.

"That man sounds strangely like….Miroku!" Sango cried as she looked out of the window and she was right. Kagome quickly ran to the window and gasped.

"Miroku?" she cried.

"Princess Kagome!" Miroku cried, urging his horse to ride faster towards the carriage. "And Lady Sango too!" Miroku's horse had managed to get closer to the carriage.

"Miroku what are you doing here?" Sango shouted, over the horse's hooves on the cobble road but Kagome shushed her.

"Shh" she said, quietly. "Don't arouse the suspicions of the driver. He may be a spy working for Naraku to figure out where we are going and who is going with us." Sango nodded and then held out her hand to Miroku.

"Jump on" she cried. "Hurry!" Miroku looked at his horse and then at her and grabbed onto her hand as Sango lifted him off his horse and into the carriage. He stumbled in and managed to topple right on the seat beside Kagome, leaving his horse to trot the rest of the way home. Sango caught her breath while Kagome helped Miroku sit up.

"Miroku" she said, surprised. "I'm so sorry we thought you were…Lord Naraku or one of his henchmen"

"No, princess" Miroku replied and then saw Sango and acknowledged her, even though she was as surprised to see him.

"Please" Kagome said. "Call me Kagome; there is no need for formalities." Miroku nodded as Kagome smiled at him. Sango looked at Miroku, obviously happy to see him.

"How did you get out of the Eastern Lands?" she asked.

"I burrowed my Father's horse" Miroku replied. "I needed to reach you two before Naraku would"

"Lord Naraku knows that I am gone?" Kagome asked, frightened. "So soon?"

"I'm afraid so, Kagome" Miroku replied. "I just arrived from his services and came here at once to warn you two"

"I will not go back with him!" Kagome said, firmly.

"Miroku what else could Kagome do?" Sango asked. "No matter what Naraku will find her and she'll be forced to stay with him"

"She'll be safe in the Western Lands" Miroku stated. "Same as us"

"Then to the Western Lands we go then" Sango replied. "But Miroku first we have to hide you under the seats when we arrive so that the driver does not go back to the Eastern Lands and report to Naraku"

"Alright" Miroku replied. "Tell me when we arrive and I shall do what you ask."

**(With Lord Naraku)**

Lord Naraku was still at the General's tent, talking to General Hiten about important matters when Manten came running into the tent. Lord Naraku turned around as Manten bowed low, clearly out of breath from running all the way from the Palace.

"What is it?" Lord Naraku asked. Manten was still panting heavily as he held a hand onto his stomach.

"My-my lord" he stuttered. "And General Hiten, I-I apologize for this intrusion but I-I have-have I…"

"Speak, you fool!" Lord Naraku shouted in his deep voice. Manten looked at him nervously and then at his brother Hiten.

"My lord I have heard news about the Queen" he said, looking down.

"What about Kagome?" Lord Naraku asked, impatiently. "Don't waste my time; for it is limited so I suggest you speak now, I have important matters to attend to"

"My Lord" Manten said. "The Queen has escaped and let Sesshomaru free!" Lord Naraku's eyes narrowed at him as he grabbed Manten's shoulders, making Manten wince in pain.

"What did you say?" he asked dangerously. "WHAT!"

"M-my lord" Manten said. "I speak the truth"

"Why didn't you stop her, you worthless fool! Damn that Sesshomaru!" Naraku said, seething in anger. "Kagome is mine he knows it! The whole of the Eastern Lands knows it! How dare he take what is mine! No one steals from the King of the Eastern Lands. How dare he!"

"My lord please have mercy!" Manten begged. "I didn't know I—"

"You stupid fool!" Naraku seethed.

"What are your orders, my King?" Manten asked. "Just please don't hurt me!"

"Your life is spared for now" Naraku explained. "But do one more foolish thing like this and you'll be awaiting execution on the scaffold."

"Yes, my lord" Manten said. "What is to be done?"

"Follow them!" Naraku shouted. "And bring Kagome back _unharmed_, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, my lord" Manten said and then backed away from the tent, summoning up all of the guards he could find.

_"Kagome" _Naraku seethed."You will come back to me no matter what the circumstances. You're mine and no matter how hard you try to escape me you never will" and with that said Lord Naraku strode out of the tent, intent on finding Kagome and bending her to his desires. He would not be denied even if Kagome didn't love him. He would make her love him, make her scream his name, he would make her _want him_, _desire him._

**(With Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru dried himself with a towel and sighed, putting on a silken robe. Why was it that Kagome invaded his every thought. He looked at the clock and gave a heavy sigh again. When was she going to make her arrival, he wondered. He smoothed down his gorgeous silky hair and went to his chambers to rest and to think for awhile. He looked upon his dresser and saw the tiara that Kagome had given him just before she had married Naraku. He picked it up and examined it. It sparkled in the light and that brought Sesshomaru to think about Kagome. She was a perfect jewel, a gem that never lost its shine and that was truly precious to him. He examined the tiara before he found a slip of paper in between. He squinted and took it out, suspiciously. What is this, he wondered. He opened the paper and found it was a small letter or note from Kagome. He smoothed it out and started to read.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_As much as it breaks my heart into a thousand pieces to say this, I realize that our story ends here, for I will be wed to Lord Naraku the very next morning and unfortunately there is nothing that I can do about it. If I had the power to change this I would, but alas I do not. I will have to put my feelings behind me and try and do the best to keep my people and my Father as safe as possible._

_I really do think that you will be a great King and that someday you will find a loyal and beautiful Queen and mate to support you in every way. I wish that I could be your Queen and with you, but in a couple of hours I will be Naraku's. I will belong to him, spend the rest of my life lying beside him, and be **his** Queen._

This part of the letter made Sesshomaru furious and he was seething but also sad and hurt to know that Kagome was so unhappy the way that her life was going. He was about to continue reading the letter when a demon servant came into his room and bowed deeply.

"Lord Inutashio requests your presence, my prince" he said.

"Tell my Father that I shall be there in a few minutes" Sesshomaru replied. He waited till the servant walked out of his room before he continued reading again.

_But just because I am getting married doesn't changes the fact that we loved each other, Sesshomaru. I will never forget the day we first met until the day where we parted and all of those wonderful moments in between. I want you to keep this tiara because I never want you to forget me. I am scared of the day that you will find another mate and abandon me, maybe even forget me completely and push me out of your heart._

What? Sesshomaru wondered. She thinks I will forget her? He read on.

_Even though I will be married and will become another man's possession, in my heart I am still yours forever. Nothing will ever change that. In this world or the next we will be together, my love. Just because our story happens to end here doesn't mean that our love has._

_I love you always and forever,_

_**Kagome**_

Sesshomaru folded the letter once he had started reading it and then surprisingly though he couldn't hold it in he felt an emotion. One of great sadness and loss and before he could react a tear slid down his perfect porcelain face. He put the letter in a safe place and then dressed appropriately to see his Father. He walked down the halls until he reached his Father's study. He knocked politely and then let himself in. Lord Inutashio looked exhausted and stressed.

"Sit down, my son" he said. Sesshomaru obediently took a seat.

"Now" Inutashio said. "Tell me all of the details in the Eastern Lands and what happened"

**(With Kagome, Sango and Miroku)**

"How much more time until we reach the Western Lands?" Kagome asked the driver.

"About only three quarters of an hour, my lady" the driver replied. "We are near the border"

"Thank you" Kagome said and then disappeared back into the carriage. She turned back to Miroku and Sango and took both of their hands.

"I want to thank you both" she said, smiling sadly. "F-for accompanying me this far. You two are the most loyal friends that I will ever meet. You risked your lives just to help me and you two stayed by my side. How can I ever repay you?"

"Only give us your friendship, Kagome" Sango said. "That is all I ask for"

"As do I" Miroku replied. "We will stay friends, ne?"

"Of course" she replied, with a smile.

Kagome chewed her lip and sat back on the seat. She was still frightened of Naraku and was convinced that sooner or later she would see him. All of a sudden one of her visions came to her.

_(Kagome's vision)_

_"You are mine" Naraku said angrily walking towards her like a predator would walk towards its prey._

_"No" Kagome said, with tears in her eyes. "I don't belong to you"_

_"Sesshomaru is dead, I killed him myself and you cannot escape me" Naraku replied, angrily and in a moment he had pinned her to a wall and roughly kissed her._

As soon as Kagome's vision had passed she shook her head, dizzily.

"No!" she suddenly cried out.

"What did you see, Kagome?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"I-I saw" Kagome replied with tears coming through her eyes. "I-I" and before she could say anything else she burst into sobs. Sango sat beside her and comforted her.

"Shh it's ok" she whispered, embracing Kagome. Kagome sniffed and then took a deep breath.

"I-I saw N-naraku again" she whispered. "And he said that he killed Sesshomaru!"

"That cannot be" Sango breathed in shock.

"I'm afraid it's true" Kagome sobbed. "I-I might never get to see him again!"

"That's not true, Lady Kagome" Miroku comforted. "We will reach the Western Lands soon" but Kagome wouldn't listen.

"What if he does find me again?" she asked, shakily. "A-and what if he did kill Sesshomaru?"

"That's nonsense, Kagome" Miroku responded. "Lord Sesshomaru is a very powerful demon, one of the most powerful in the land and Naraku is only a hanyou, a half demon."

"Yes, I know" Kagome replied. "But Naraku might be scheming up some plan to find a weakness of Sesshomaru's. To destroy him!"

"Naraku is that cold hearted?" Sango asked.

"Very much" Miroku agreed. "Sometimes I even wonder if he even has a heart at all." Sango nodded.

"Are you going to tell Sesshomaru about your vision, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I could never" Kagome breathed, sadly. "I-I love him and I do not want to worry him"

"But maybe it's best for him to know, my lady" Miroku said.

"I may choose to tell him" Kagome responded. "I just don't know right now." Miroku nodded and sat back in his seat.

"I understand" he replied. "Take your time deciding Kagome"

"I will" Kagome replied back softly.

"So how was business in the church?" she asked.

"Well" Miroku responded. "Lots of the ladies used go there and I am in great acquaintances with them." In the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sango sigh unhappily and she knew it was because Miroku liked having different women around him.

"Now Sango, I have a question to ask of you" Miroku replied, looking deep into Sango's eyes. Sango looked at him, blushing as Miroku took her hand.

"Will you consider bearing my children?" he asked seriously. Sango squinted and slapped him across the face.

"How about no?" she asked, angrily.

"But Sango…!" Miroku pleaded, with a perverted grin on his face.

"No" Sango replied, crossing her arms and looking angry. Kagome burst out laughing at the show and all of a sudden everyone in the carriage was laughing.

**(With Sesshomaru and Inutashio) **

"That bastard did that!" Inutashio shouted.

"Calm yourself, Father" Sesshomaru replied. "And yes he did, I witnessed it with my own demonic eyes"

"That insolent hanyou!" Inutashio boomed. "I would cut off his own head myself if I had the chance to!"

"The chance may be coming soon" Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly.

"I had always warned King Higuarshi that the marriage involving Kagome and Lord Naraku was a bad idea!" Inutashio said. "But he did not listen! He did not want _you_ to marry his daughter because he was frightened that you would attack her since you are a full fledge demon"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly.

"That is what King Higuarshi said" Inutashio explained. "He did not think that Kagome was safe with you, and he refused the marriage between you and her to happen"

"Whether he likes it or not, I will marry Kagome sooner or later" Sesshomaru replied. "But Kagome had told me another reason why she had to marry Naraku"

"Pray tell" Inutashio said.

"She told me that Naraku had threatened her Father and her people with their lives"

"Why didn't the King tell me this?" Inutashio asked, fiddling with his various scrolls on his desk.

"I have no idea" Sesshomaru said. "But that is another reason"

"If he ever sets foot in my lands, I swear I'll spear him at my gate!" Inutashio vowed. "How dare he threaten Kagome?" Sesshomaru just watched his Father's rantings and then all of a sudden a knock came at the door and Izayoi came inside. She was a beautiful woman with long sleek black hair and she wore a black kimono with pink flowers.

"I-Inutashio?" she stuttered. Inutashio, who was standing by the window turned and calmed himself at his wife's voice.

"Izayoi" he spoke, softly. "What is it?"

"I heard you shouting" she said, in her calm manner. "And I was scared that something had happened to you. Why are you angry?" Inutashio ran his fingers through his hair and heavily sighed.

"I think you should know as well" he said. "It involves Kagome"

"Oh, I see" Izayoi said, taking a seat. "Now tell me what has happened to that beautiful girl"

"Lord Naraku has forced Kagome to marry him" Sesshomaru spoke up. "And he will not release her." He had never taken a liking to Izayoi but now he thought different of her. Kagome had changed his heart to look upon humans in a different way and so far he no longer hated humans but respected them.

"Lord Naraku?" Izayoi asked. "King of the Eastern Lands?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru replied. "Kagome doesn't love him; s-she loves someone else"

"You of course, am I correct?" Izayoi asked, smilingly.

"Yes" Sesshomaru admitted, sighing. "I love her"

"She is a very beautiful woman" Izayoi said. "I shall be looking forward to the day when I shall be able to call her my daughter in law, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and watched as his Father gave a loving glance at his wife. How him and Izayoi reminded Sesshomaru so much about him and Kagome. He could just remember the first day after the grand ball when he had found her walking along the koi ponds in the gardens, nestled with the pink cherry blossoms that were in bloom. He had asked her to take a walk with him and she had gracefully accepted, accepting his hand and letting him guide her as she walked. Later, when Sesshomaru finally admitted his love to her he had taken her to the same exact spot, grasped her hands and looked deeply into her eyes and said these very words:

"I love you, Kagome, and I'll love you for the rest of my life." He had kissed her there as well and the memory was always in Sesshomaru's mind.

"Will Kagome be arriving here?" Izayoi asked, curiously.

"Yes, supposing in only a few minutes, I hope" Inutashio said. Izayoi nodded and then walked to the door.

"I shall prepare a room for her, then" she said.

"There is no need to do that" Inutashio replied. "For Kagome will stay in Sesshomaru's apartments"

"Of course" Izayoi said, curtsying and walking out of the room.

"You are dismissed, also my son" Inutashio said. "Get some rest and some good sleep. You look horrible"

"Yes, father" Sesshomaru responded and bowed deeply and then left the room………………………...

Hate it or love it? Press that review button and send your reviews! Thank you!

- lil gurly gurl


	13. The evil plan and safe arrival

Hello people! So how's this story going so far? New ideas or suggestions? If you have some please email me because I want to make this story the best it can be. I'm so glad that this story's coming along well! Oh, and also remember in the beginning when I said that Kagome's mother died when Kagome was only two? Well scratch that, I made a mistake. Kagome was seven when her mother died. Sorry for that careless mistake! Read on to find out what happens next……………

"Are we there yet?" Sango grumbled, slumping as she looked out the carriage window at the fields they were driving past.

"I'm afraid not, Sango" Kagome said, tiredly. "Only about a quarter of an hour yet and we should be arriving by somewhere in the afternoon."

"Arg" Sango groaned. "I hate boring carriage rides." Kagome laughed at her friend's behavior smilingly.

"Well when I was little, I always had to endure boring carriage rides" Kagome explained, lightly. "Sometimes with my parents and sometimes by myself"

"You must have had a boring childhood then" Sango said.

"Well, only some parts of being a princess were boring" Kagome said. "Like etiquette lessons and things like that"

"Being a princess can't be easy" Miroku spoke up.

"You are right about that" Kagome responded. "I am expected to meet the expectations of my people. My people love me that's for sure, but I wonder when I marry, will those people of my husband's kingdom love me as well?"

"Surely, Kagome" Miroku said cheerfully. "What is there not to love?" Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Almost there, my lady!" the carriage driver announced. "We are now in the Western Lands, I'm sure." Kagome's heart pounded with excitement.

"We're in the Western Lands, Sango!" she cried out.

"Quick Miroku!" Sango cried out. "Hide under the carriage seats now!" Miroku nodded and then stuffed himself under the seat. It was really uncomfortable and he did not like hiding in small places but he sighed and arranged himself into a comfortable position.

The Western Lands were beautiful with lush forests and the kingdom looked prosperous and at peace. Inutashio along with his two sons and wife must have been great rulers for the kingdom to be run smoothly like this. Kagome smiled, for she remembered a long time ago that Sesshomaru had brought her here to meet his mother and Father. Kagome had been nervous at first but Intuashio and Izayoi seemed to greatly approve of her. They were very kind and showered her with gifts when she arrived. After all, Kagome was from a well born royal family and Inutashio and Izayoi had been good friends with her mother and Father.

All of a sudden the carriage stopped with a jerk and Sango looked out of the window.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked, quietly.

"Probably for inspection" Kagome replied. "The guards always check who is crossing into the Western Lands and who they are"

"Let me do all of the talking" Sango announced. A guard came to the window and looked in. Kagome lowered her eyes modestly as the guard started to speak.

"May I have some identification?" he asked.

"You may" Sango replied firmly. "This is the Princess Kagome of the Southern Lands and I am her maid Sango and the Princess wishes to grant an audience with King Inutashio at once." The guard bowed in respect to Kagome and Kagome gave a deep nod in acknowledgment.

"Is anyone else traveling with you, your highness?" the guard asked.

"Not that we know of" Kagome spoke up. "It is only Sango and I traveling"

"What are your reasons for coming to the Western Lands, your highness?" the guard asked. Kagome sighed, frustrated. Must she be questioned on everything? She then remembered something her mother had told her when she was in a sticky situation.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mother, one day will I make a good Queen?" Kagome asked as she was doing her lessons._

"_Yes, little one" Queen Mayumi replied. _

_"Will I grow up like you?" Kagome asked. "And be pretty and have lots of pretty dresses?"_

_"Maybe, my daughter" Queen Mayumi said. "But remember being a Queen isn't just about owning pretty things"_

_"What do you mean, mama?" Kagome asked. _

_"You will understand when you are older" Queen Mayumi replied. "And just remember whenever you are in a tight situation, just act like a Queen with authority"_

_"Alright, mama" Kagome replied, even though she knew nothing of what her mother was saying. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Your highness?" the guard asked again, trying to snap Kagome out of her trance. Kagome shook her head and looked at the guard, remembering what he was asking of her.

"Excuse me may I ask a question?" Kagome asked, boldly.

"You may, princess" the guard replied.

"Is it customary for guards to question royalty of personal matters?" she asked. "And to put them on the spot, expecting them to answer to your every question?"

"W-why no, your grace I-I was just doing my job"

"As I'm sure you were" Kagome replied.

"Forgive me if I most offended you" the guard apologized.

"Your apology is accepted, now in answer to your question I would have to say that my reasons for visiting the royal family are entirely personal and my reasons are my own"

"I understand, your highness but I was instructed to obtain information for anyone that passes by." Kagome nodded and then turned to Sango to take over.

"Let us pass" Sango said firmly. "You have no right to question the Princess." She kicked underneath the seats because she heard Miroku moving around.

"Yes" the guard said and then signaled for the rest of the guards to let them pass through. The carriage then started moving again towards the Palace which Kagome could see from a distance.

"The Palace just looks absolutely beautiful" Kagome exclaimed, excited. "And to think that I am free of Naraku for the moment." She smiled and before she knew it they had stopped in front of the main gates to the wondrous palace. The carriage driver opened the door for Kagome and helped her and Sango out and then they signaled for Miroku to come out. The carriage driver unloaded all of their baggage and then the guards ushered them into the throne room, bowing as Kagome walked past them.

"We have instructions to show Sir Miroku and Lady Sango to their chambers" one of the guards spoke up.

"I am Lady Sango and this is Sir Miroku" Sango spoke up.

"Very well" the guard replied. "Come with me." Sango and Miroku looked back and smiled reassuringly at Kagome before they followed the guard into the Palace. Kagome was led into the throne room by another guard where she was to be granted an audience with Lord Inutashio. Her bags were already taken and she took the time to admire the intricate artwork of the throne room.

"Wow" she whispered. "It's so beautiful." Kagome was so busy admiring the beautiful art that she didn't hear Lord Inutashio walk into the room.

"Admiring the artwork now are we?" Inutashio joked. Kagome gasped and turned around.

"My lord!" Kagome cried, kneeling down in respect. Inutashio smiled and then raised her up, kissing her hand and surveying her closely.

"As beautiful as a rose in bloom" Inutashio said, smiling as Kagome blushed a deep red. "Why, the last time I saw you was two years ago! How your beauty has grown, Kagome" Inutashio looked closely at Kagome's face and saw that despite the fact that she was smiling that she had suffered and underwent stress and unhappiness.

"It has been awhile" Kagome agreed. "How I've missed everyone"

"Yes, it has" Inutashio sighed. "Sesshomaru has missed you."

"H-he has?" Kagome asked. Inutashio nodded.

"I know my son a great deal, Kagome" Inutashio explained. "His love for you has never changed, even though you were sent away to marry Naraku."

"Yes, I know" she replied. "My love for him has not changed also, Lord Inutashio"

"Just call me Inutashio and yes, you do complete him, Kagome" Inutashio replied.

"I-I do?" she asked.

"Very much" Inutashio replied. "Sesshomaru—well without you he would remain in his cold façade. You changed him somehow for the better, made him a better person"

"I love your son very much, Inutashio" Kagome replied. "Surely you already know that?" Inutashio smiled.

"He was waiting for your arrival" he said.

"Where is he now?" Kagome asked.

"In the training courtyards" Inutashio said. "That is what he has been doing to pass the time waiting for your arrival"

"You must dine with us tonight!" Inutashio boomed, smiling. "We must celebrate in honor of your arrival, my lady"

"Oh no, my lord" Kagome said, laughing. "Celebration is not necessary, for there is no need"

"Of course there is" Inutashio argued. "But for now until the celebration, come with me for there are other people that need to see you." Inutashio offered Kagome his arm and Kagome took it gratefully. He ushered her outside where Izayoi was watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha training with their battle swords over a balcony.

"Izayoi" Inutashio spoke up. "Look who has just arrived." Izayoi turned around and what she saw made her eyes wide.

"Kagome!" Izayoi cried and quickly pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "Why, it's been so long!" Kagome embraced the good Queen back, happily.

"Izayoi, you are going to suffocate the poor girl" Inutashio reminded Izayoi, who was still hugging Kagome.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Izayoi chattered on, happily releasing Kagome and taking a good look at her. Kagome laughed, forcing a smile on her face but Izayoi could see right through it.

"How have you been, Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

"Very well, and yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Well enough" Izayoi replied. "I've been so excited just waiting for you to arrive!"

"Oh I am sorry that I have caused so much trouble" Kagome said.

"Not at all, child we are very happy to have you as a guest in the Western Lands" Izayoi assured. She then looked at Inutashio.

"Inutashio, I should like to talk to Kagome alone for a moment" Izayoi announced, looking at Inutashio for permission. Inutashio seemed pleased, nodded and then left the girls to their privacy. Izayoi linked arms with Kagome as she led her in a walk through the gardens.

"How have you been these past few years, my lady?" Kagome asked.

"Please just call me Izayoi" Izayoi said. "For you are like a daughter to me and have no need for formalities." Kagome nodded, feeling happy that Izayoi thought so highly of her.

"As I said before I have been well enough, Kagome" Izayoi replied. "But even though Sesshomaru may not be my son I still worry about him"

"How so?" Kagome asked, curiously looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha training together.

"Sesshomaru's heart has been worrying about your fate" Izayoi sighed. "He doesn't know of your arrival yet but do not worry for he will know soon." Kagome nodded, sadly.

"I understand" she said softly. "I have been worrying about him as well. I feel horrible that I had brought him to this very fate. I should never have revealed my problems to him and Naraku should never have known that I had had…interactions with Sesshomaru."

"No, Kagome that is where you are wrong" Izayoi gently said. "Sesshomaru would never want you marrying that monster Naraku. He would fight for you no matter what, for he is a demon and that is how demons settle matters when they want the same mate, of course"

"Yes, I know but I don't want Sesshomaru to fight for me" Kagome replied. "I have already seen so much bloodshed and people dying and I can't bear to see anymore. I'd rather die than see Sesshomaru being killed by the hands of Naraku"

"You have a pure heart" Izayoi gently replied. "That is what Sesshomaru loves about you."

"My heart is already his, Izayoi" Kagome replied. She sighed before speaking. "And I love him; words can't express how much I care for him." Izayoi gave a smile.

"That was what it was like with Inutashio and me" she confessed. "After Sesshomaru's mother had died, I was acquainted with Inutashio when I was a princess of eighteen years old, close to your age. My mother and father ruled in the Northern Lands and Inutashio had taken a certain interest to me. At first when he had asked to court me, I had refused his offer because I hated him at first and I believed that he was only courting me because of my parents and my crown." Kagome laughed and Izayoi gave off a small chuckle.

"Really?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"It is no lie" Izayoi replied. "So he tried persuading me and since I found his attentions quite amusing I agreed to his offer later"

"And so you fell in love?" Kagome asked, happily.

"Yes" Izayoi replied. "But that was a long time ago, of course. Before Inuyasha was born"

"But your love still lives, Izayoi" Kagome replied. "I see how Inutashio looks at you. He will not leave you for anyone else"

"I know that" Izayoi said, sadly. "But sometimes I fear that he may find someone else and leave me all alone in the world"

"Lord Inutashio is an honorable man" Kagome said. "He would never do that to you. I'm sure of it"

"Yes I know" Izayoi replied. "But I do have my doubts just as every other person has." Kagome smiled and then took Izayoi's hands.

"It's alright to be frightened once in awhile" Kagome said. "But just don't let your fear overcome your life."

"Oh, Kagome" Izayoi said, putting her hand on Kagome's cheek. "What a good daughter you would make." Kagome smiled and then looked down shyly.

"Thank you, Izayoi" Kagome replied. "Now I must get dressed, in more presentable attire. Please excuse me" and then Kagome left to go up to where her trunks were unloaded.

**(With Lord Naraku in the Eastern Lands)**

"Hmm" Naraku mused as he looked at the vision of Kagome through his servant Kanna's mirror. Kanna was a pale faced emotionless little girl who possessed a sacred mirror and was a very useful tool to Naraku. She came whenever he called but right now Naraku had just summoned her to his chambers and Kanna had no choice but to obey him.

"What is it master?" Kanna asked.

"So Kagome has made it safely to the Western Lands?" Naraku asked, talking more to himself than Kanna. "This shall be harder for me to get to her, for she will be closely guarded by the legendary Inutashio himself and along with his pathetic sons"

"I thought you had the ability to communicate with her through your mind whenever she sleeps" Kanna reminded Naraku.

"Yes, but what good will that do?" Naraku asked. "Leave me Kanna I need to think." Kanna bowed and then left the room closing Naraku's bedchamber door behind her. Naraku furrowed his brow in thought about how he would force Kagome to come back with him. He knew that Kagome did not love him and that angered him so because he knew that Sesshomaru held the key to his heart. How badly he wanted to kill that bastard for taking Kagome away from him! Finally he dwelled upon an idea and he quickly snapped his fingers in triumph, adding an evil smile upon his face.

"If I cannot kill the legendary Sesshomaru, can I not get someone close to him to do the deed?" Naraku asked himself. "Like his lover? That would certainly make the murder hurt the most to him. Sesshomaru, the great taiyoukai being killed by the one person that he loved. The person that he trusted in this world. The one person that was his weakness, his obsession. I like it!" and then Naraku strode out of his chambers intent on filling out his dastardly plot. He at once went to the library and looked through the many scrolls on information that could help him. He flipped through the pages of many books and read their different contents and contexts but he could find nothing. Nothing at all to help him! Frustrated, Naraku strode out of the library outraged that he could find nothing that would assist him in destroying Sesshomaru. But right at once he came upon the one person that would help him. Urasuea. The evil witch that lived nearby in a hut that brought the dead back to the earth. The one person that would be able to help him gain control of Kagome's mind.

_"Perfect" he thought, evilly. "My plan is now in action."_ And he set off to the old witch's hut. He exited the Palace gates and headed towards the forest because he knew that Urasuea lived in the dark forest, the darkest forest in the Eastern Lands. Naraku trod onto the soft grass with not a fear in his black heart. He saw the dark hut in a corner of the forest. He squinted his eyes and decided to take his chances with the old witch. He had heard stories about Urasuea and people had been frightened of her for centuries. How she managed to live this long he had no idea. He stepped close to her hut and looked inside. It was dark and cold and he could see an old haggard and wrinkled face look at him with big ugly eyes and a long nose.

"Who is there?" a screechy voice asked.

"It is the King" Naraku voiced out firmly in his deep intimidating voice. "And I was told that you could help me in my problem for I need assistance"

"Very well come in" Urasuea screeched. "And hurry!" Naraku carefully stepped into the hut and Urasuea lit several candles to light up the dark hut. Once in the light she proved to have a very hideous and revolting face. Her wrinkles creased into more wrinkles and she had skeleton eyes that peered out at you.

"I have orders for you, Urasuea" Naraku stated.

"What would those orders be, my lord?" Uraseuea asked, not wanting to give Naraku respect.

"I need to know what is to be done to gain control of someone in their actions and their mind"

"And why would you need to do something like that, my lord?"

"Do not question me, witch!" Naraku said getting angry. "Just tell me how!"

"Alright" Urasuea explained. "But I charge a fee for my services"

"I would have thought as much" Naraku said. He searched his pocket and threw Urasuea a small sack of coins.

"Good" Urasuea exclaimed, counting up the coins. She stepped from her seat and went to the book shelf that she kept at the back of her hut. She brought a blood red colored book out and then started flipping through the pages and peering at them closely.

"Who is it that you are trying to control?" she asked.

"That is none of your business" Naraku replied. "Now tell me how"

"You will have to find the weakness in the person's heart" Urasuea explained. "Only then can you control them against which they cannot fight. Once you find their weakness you will gain complete control over them."

"Can it be done through dreams?" Naraku asked. "Can I communicate with the person through their dreams and find the weakness?"

"It is possible" Urasuea explained. "Yes, it can." Naraku nodded and then turned around.

"I will be going now" he explained. "Thank you" and then he left with an evil smirk on his face.

_"My plan will tear the lovers apart" he thought, nastily. "This **will **work"_

Hey reviewers how did you like that chapter? Send in your review! Please and thank you! I could really use the reviews!

-lil gurly gurl


	14. Comfort within the Castle

Alright people. I've come to a decision and that decision is that I need more reviews. I haven't had any new ones since my other chapters and frankly I'm kind of downcast about even continuing this story as I've said before. I have 98 reviews to this story but I still do need the support of all of you, my faithful reviewers.

"No, too casual," Kagome said as she was tossing gowns out of her trunk. The formal dinner that King Inutashio had insisted on was approximately in two hours and a half and Kagome was still out of choice in which gown she should wear. Kagome sighed and sat on her bed, still thinking about her selection.

_"What would Sesshomaru like best on me?" Kagome thought._ Finally she decided on a strapless midnight black gown trimmed in silver at the bottom. The dress was perfect and showed off her curves and waist to her advantage. Satisfied with her decision, Kagome journeyed to the middle level of the castle and to the grand library which was filled with over a million books. As a child she had always loved reading aloud and to herself books about romance and other book genres including poetry. Her mother had also read aloud to her on rainy days and Kagome felt that she had a great passion for it.Her footsteps echoed on the marble hallways as she swiftly made her way to the library. She had heard that Sesshomaru had not returned to the castle yet but had been helping his father patrol his lands but would return when dinner was to be served. Kagome opened the massive marble double doors and entered the library. She could've cried out at what she saw! The library was a very splendid room indeed with a dome shaped ceiling and shelves that reached the ceiling. There were five or six levels in the library and massive staircases reaching higher and higher to the bookshelves. Kagome clapped her hands delightfully and then gave a childish smile.

"So I see you like the library" a voice said. Kagome jumped from surprise and looked around curiously in wonder of who had spoken to her. Finally she saw Inuyasha seated on a soft cushiony chair with a book in his hand.

"Inuyasha" Kagome laughed, putting a hand to her heart. "You startled me." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well it's been a long time, _Kago_ since I ever startled you" he said, using her old nickname. Kagome raised her chin in comical defiance.

"That's _Princess_ Kagome to you, _Yasha_" she smirked in victory. "A-and what are you doing here anyways? I thought you said you hated the library"

"I do" Inuyasha said, putting his book down and striding towards her. "I just came here to think. I usually don't read but today was an exception. My uh—mother expects it out of me"

"Oh to think eh?" Kagome teased. "Funny because I always knew you to be the little boy that would always shirk his lessons and then get punished by Father. The little boy that would slide down the banisters, write all over the castle walls, play pranks on the servants and guards, burp loudly at state dinners, pour ink all over my hair. What ever happened to him?"

"Well…let's just say he grew up, fell in love, married and is now ruling a kingdom" Inuyasha said. He smirked and then rushed forward tickling Kagome who seemed to be off guard for the moment. Kagome burst into fits of laughter and tried to move away from Inuyasha.

"S-stop it Inuyasha!" she cried, between breaths of laughter.

"And if I don't?" Inuyasha asked, still tickling her.

"I'll t-tell t-he King!" Kagome laughed. "Your Father!"

"Oh, my old man?" Inuyasha asked, in mock fear. "I am so afraid of him"

"A-and you w-will be!" Kagome cried, giggling. Inuyasha finally stopped and then poked her in the side.

"Well….I had my fun for today" he said, chuckling. "And now duty calls. Mother wants me to help her organize the dinner for tonight. Father said you were dining with us after all, correct?"

"Yes" Kagome said. "His Majesty insisted after all and of course I couldn't turn down a royal offer"

"Well of course you couldn't" Inuyasha said. "Father is rather insistent of course"

"I realized that" Kagome replied. "Well I guess I'll see you at the dinner then, Inuyasha." She embraced him into a friendly hug and he returned the embrace chuckling.

"Yeah, I will see you later Kagome" he said. "At the dinner of course" and then left the library. Kagome sighed and then walked along the shelves looking at the beautiful books, all in great shape. She pulled out a deep red colored one and opened the pages, flipping through it. Her favorite poems were all inside here. In one book. Smiling and feeling her passion for reading grow, Kagome settled down onto a comfy chair and then began to read. She loved reading aloud for she found that it soothed her and calmed all of her worst fears. She loved lots of poems and one of her favorites was called "Dreamland." With that she decided to read it out loud.

_Where sunless rivers weep  
their waves into the deep,  
she sleeps a charmed sleep:  
Awake her not.  
Led by a single star,  
she came from very far  
to seek where shadows are  
her pleasant lot._

She left the rosy morn,  
she left the fields of corn,  
for twilight cold and lorn  
and water springs.  
Through sleep, as through a veil,  
she sees the sky look pale,  
and hears the nightingale  
that sadly sings.

Rest, rest, a perfect rest  
Shed over brow and breast;  
her face is toward the west,  
the purple land.  
She cannot see the grain  
ripening on hill and plain;  
she cannot feel the rain  
upon her hand.

Rest, rest, for evermore  
upon a mossy shore;  
Rest, rest at the heart's core  
till time shall cease:  
Sleep that no pain shall wake;  
Night that no morn shall break  
till joy shall overtake  
her perfect peace. 

Kagome loved how that poem was so descriptive. She could even recite it in her sleep and she remembered it when her Mother had read it to her. Oh, those happy memories of sitting in the grand library at home near the fire, the sound of her Mother's soft breathing and the rustling of pages. Flipping through the book's pages Kagome found another of her favorites. This one was called "Petals."

_Life is a stream  
on which we strew  
Petal by petal the flower of our heart;  
the end lost in dream,  
they float past our view,   
we only watch their glad, early start._

Freighted with hope,  
Crimsoned with joy,  
we scatter the leaves of our opening rose;  
their widening scope,  
their distant employ,  
we never shall know. And the stream as it flows  
Sweeps them away,   
each one is gone  
ever beyond into infinite ways.  
We alone stay  
while years hurry on,  
the flower fared forth, though its fragrance still stays.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, relaxed when she read her two favorite poems. She never grew tired of them and she then took her time to explore new and exciting, passionate and exotic poems and stories. Hungry for more she turned the page and stumbled upon another poem called "Winter's Roads."

I cannot speak for all who stem  
'Long roads less traveled as their way,  
Nor question choices made by them  
In days long past or nights long dim  
by words they spoke and did not say.

Each road is long, though short it seems,  
And credence gives each road a name  
Of fantasies sun-drenched in beams  
Or choices turned to darkened dreams,  
To where each road wends just the same.

From North to South, then back again,  
I followed birds like all the rest  
Escaping nature's snowy den  
On roads I've seen and places been,  
Forsaking roads that traveled West.

This journey grows now to its end,  
As road reflections lined in chrome  
Give way to roads with greater bend  
And empty signs that still pretend  
They point the way to home sweet home.

But all roads lead to where we go  
And where we go is where we've been,  
So home is just a word we know,  
That space in time most apropos  
For where we want to be again.

For even home, it seems to me,  
Is still a choice we all must face  
From day to day and endlessly,  
To choose if home is going to be  
Another road - or just a place.

Kagome put the book down, thoroughly enjoying her reading when she saw Izayoi right in front of her.

"My lady" Kagome said, surprised that Izayoi had come. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" She put down her book.

"Oh no, my dear" Izayoi said, kindly. "I was just on my way to the library when I heard you reading so I stopped to listen. I am very sorry if I interrupted you"

"Oh no you didn't, Izayoi. But I am so sorry if I am not supposed to be---" Kagome began.

"No Kagome you are allowed here, it is just that I think you read very beautifully" Izayoi said, with a smile. "You must have a great love for reading"

"I am flattered, Izayoi" Kagome said, blushing a pretty pink. "And yes I do ever since I was a child." Izayoi sat beside her and linked her arm with Kagome's.

"You remind me ever so much of myself when I was your age, Kagome" Izayoi said, softly. "Come to think about it you and Sesshomaru were just like Inutashio and I long ago"

"Yes" Kagome sighed. "Well….I should go bathe and prepare for supper, my lady. I-I mean Izayoi. Sorry just getting used to calling you by your name. Please excuse me"

"Of course Kagome" Izayoi replied. As soon as Kagome left Izayoi's big smile returned to her face as she thought of what Sesshomaru would think of Kagome's arrival. He had not been notified as of yet and he certainly would be surprised!

**(With Lord Naraku)**

Naraku had been pacing and pacing. Each night he had lusted after Kagome badly and each night he had felt like killing someone, preferably Sesshomaru. Kagome was his as he had already said so! For days he had desired her and for days he knew that she was with Sesshomaru. Angrily, he summoned Kanna for he had a use for her magic mirror.

"Kanna" he said, firmly beckoning for the white haired child to come closer.

"Yes, my lord?" Kanna said in her emotionless tone.

"Show me the Lady Kagome" he ordered. "Show me what she is doing as we speak"

"Of course, my lord" Kanna replied and aimed her mirror towards him. Naraku then looked closely at it and saw Kagome bathing in what seemed like a pool. Her breasts bounced as she moved and he watched, entranced as she poured water all over her body. Naraku inhaled sharply, his body mad with need. Didn't she understand the lust that he held inside for her! Outraged, Naraku glared at Kanna.

"That is enough, Kanna" he replied. "That is all for now. You're dismissed"

"Of course, master" Kanna replied and then left the room. "As the King wishes." Naraku then left his chambers after Kanna and into his most private office where he contemplated on when he should let his plan take its course.

_'Tonight" Naraku thought. "When she is deep in sleep I will come to her. Come into her dreams, into her heart, into her soul. Kagome is weak to the forms of seduction and I will make her want me. Make her forget that SESSHOMARU!" _ Naraku then set to work, making sure that his plan would work and making sure that Kagome would react to him as he had planned. His plan was perfect. _Perfect. _And he would make sure that it worked.

But then suddenly he thought of how Izayoi and Inutashio Takashi, the rulers of the Western Lands would take this. Wouldn't they want to protect the girl, after all she was like a daughter to them. She was almost Sesshomaru's wife and mate. Thinking about that made Naraku growl and bar his teeth with anger. That damn Inu Demon!

All of a sudden Hana had come to the door but little did Naraku know that Hana had been listening to more than he had thought.

"Forgive me, my lord" Hana spoke. "But the castle has just received a message from Inutashio. A-and he has strict orders"

"What are these orders," Naraku seethed.

"I have no idea, my lord" Hana's voice quivered. "The message was to be brought straight to you as I was told." Hana held out a white piece of paper. Naraku growled and then snatched it from her fingers.

"What is it now?" he snarled. He opened it up and read it. It said:

_Lord Naraku,_

_Under no circumstances are we to see you ever cross our borders again and into the Western Lands. The Princess Kagome will soon now be together with my son Sesshomaru and you are ordered to leave the Princess alone. Under strict rules you are forever forbidden to cross into these lands unless changed by myself, the King of the Western Lands. Should these rules be crossed or disobeyed, my armies will not hesitate to invade your lands and we will be forced to kill you and your people. Follow these rules and you and your people will be safe. Disobey them and you will be facing a very large amount of demons coming into your territories._

_Signed, _

**His Imperial Majesty ,King Inutashio of the Western Lands**

Naraku growled and tossed the short letter onto the floor in rage.

"My plan will carry out tonight" he growled. "Once I have Kagome let's see what the Righteous high and mighty Lord Inutashio will do about it!"

Dun dun dun do you guys want me to continue? Come on and give me your reviews!


	15. Fear and a kiss

Sigh It's finally summer and that means that I'll have more time to update! Good news eh? And thanks to all the people that reviewed as usual. Really helped lift my spirits and to continue with this story. Thanks again! Well I won't be keeping you any longer so all I have to say is….ENJOY!

Kagome sighed, happily as she rinsed the rose and peach scented soap off of her body and then reached for a towel to dry herself. Just before dinner she decided to take a bath for her body was covered in sweat and the scent of Naraku. The last thing she needed was Sesshomaru suspecting that Naraku had touched her. That would certainly anger him even more than he was already. Quickly she dried her body and hair with a towel and then dressed into the robe set out for her. The dinner with the Royal Family was approximately only in an hour and Kagome had to hurry to prepare. She stepped out of the royal baths and bumped into Inutashio, a servant girl right beside him! Kagome blushed and jumped, embarrassed and Lord Inutashio chuckled, clearly amused.

"I apologize, Your Majesty" Kagome apologized, her face a light pink. "I-I did not realize that you were standing there." Lord Inutashio laughed and then waved his hand to the side.

"No need to apologize, princess but there is something that I need to tell you. I know that we planned for you to stay with Sesshomaru in his chambers but we have had a room prepared for you. We thought that since you were a princess that you deserved your own room and your own privacy. Your things have already been moved and Chiyo here will lead to your chamber." Inutashio signaled to the shy servant girl beside him and she gave a respectful curtsy.

"Your Highness" she acknowledged. "Please follow me"

"Of course" Kagome replied. "And may I ask you a favor, Chiyo?"

"Anything, princess" Chiyo replied. She smoothed down her bright blue kimono and then nodded.

"Would you please not call me by my title?" she asked. "Please just call me Kagome, my name"

"Of course, _Kagome_" Chiyo replied. "I apologize for I was always trained to address people by their title that are a higher rank than I am." She led Kagome back upstairs near Sesshomaru's chambers and then down the hall about five rooms down from his. Chiyo unlocked the door with a key and then opened it, signaling Kagome to step in first. Kagome walked in and gasped. Her room was perfect and had a great view of the gardens and the mountains in the distance. There was a soft and large bed and a small wardrobe where Kagome's dresses and gowns were already hung up.

"Does this room qualify up to your standards, Kagome?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes it's perfect!" Kagome cried out. "I love it"

"The King and Queen had this room specially prepared for you," Chiyo said. "They thought that you would like it"

"And I do" Kagome replied. "Please send my thanks to them for they have always been kind to me"

"Of course, Kagome" Chiyo agreed, giving a small smile. "I shall." And then she left the room. Kagome smiled, knowing that she could confide in the servant girl and then laid out her gown to prepare for the dinner that was in an hour or so. What would Sesshomaru think when he saw her? Did he still love her? There were so many questions that Kagome couldn't answer and yet she was frightened. She knew in her heart that she had always loved Sesshomaru. Even if she was betrothed to Naraku she didn't care. All she wanted to be was with the demon that she loved so much.

_"I don't care if I have to live with Sesshomaru in the country or wherever. I just want to be with him" Kagome thought happily. _She looked into her vanity mirror and then sighed happily. Tonight was the night where she would reunite with Sesshomaru. He was everything to her and she herself knew it. Above all he was her love, her passion, her life. The only thing that was worth fighting for. Kagome put her chin up and then prepared silently, tying her hair into a messy bun.

**(With Inutashio and Sesshomaru)**

"Speak with me, Sesshomaru" Inutashio said as he slowed his horse down to a trot. "I see that you have a lot on your mind." Sesshomaru also slowed his horse down and ran his hand through his silky silver hair. He had spent a couple of hours patrolling the Western Lands with his Father and inside his mind he was worried for Kagome.

"It is nothing" Sesshomaru replied in a monotone voice.

"Come come Sesshomaru" Inutashio responded, shaking his head. "Share your thoughts, for they do seem to be troubling you"

"Nothing at all troubles me" Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh indeed" Lord Inutashio said, sarcastically. "You've been like this your whole life. You never open up to anyone. I thought Kagome would've changed that about you, for you do seem to love the girl." At the mention of Kagome's name Sesshomaru perked up and looked at his father then returned to looking down at his horse.

"I-I do love her, Father" Sesshomaru replied, deeply.

"Ahhh" Lord Inutashio said, almost smiling. "You are worried for her are you not? Is that what is troubling you?" Sesshomaru stayed silent and Inutashio grinned.

"But of course" Lord Inutashio stated. "You are even if you don't want to tell me. Your Father knows you better than everyone else." Sesshomaru chuckled and then turned away.

"Was there any news of her?" he asked.

"None at all" Inutashio fibbed. Even as a demon, Inutashio could control his senses so that Sesshomaru would never realize he was lying.

"Oh" Sesshomaru replied, disappointed but not showing it. "I see. Izayoi is planning a dinner tonight is she not?"

"She is" Inutashio spoke up. "And the woman's also ordered the finest dishes to be served tonight"

"What is the occasion worth celebrating?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly.

"I have no idea" Inutashio lied, laughing inside. "But we better head off to the castle. Izayoi expects us back. Come, Sesshomaru" and then Inutashio took off with Sesshomaru riding behind him, suspicious that his Father knew what the occasion was.

The arrived back and Izayoi was standing at the front entrance with a scowl on her face. She ran towards them angrily.

"Inutashio!" she cried. "And Sesshomaru too! Well hurry up and prepare. Dinner will be served in three quarters of an hour!" Izayoi finished shouting at Inutashio and Sesshomaru and then ordered servants who were bustling around the castle, carrying out the Good Queen's orders.

"Better do as she tells you, son" Inutashio said, laughing. "Izayoi does like to have her expectations met." Sesshomaru just nodded and then went up to his room to prepare for this god forsaken dinner that he had to attend.

_"Father knows something" Sesshomaru thought. "And I'm going to figure out what." _ He walked up to his room and thought that he had sniffed a familiar scent but then brushed it aside.

"_It couldn't be" he thought. "He couldn't be her. At least not yet" _Not realizing it that he had walked past Kagome's room and he didn't even know it. He walked inside his room and put a hand through his hair, tiredly. All these boring formal dinners that he had to endure. No doubt it was one of his Father's close friends or royalty from another land. Sighing, Sesshomaru changed out of his black and red kimono and into his white one, hiding his sword along with it just in case. It never hurt to always have a little protection against an assassinator or a subject. Satisfied with his formal attire he opened his door and headed downstairs to the formal dining room where the dinner was to be held, not thrilled to attend one bit.

**(With Kagome)**

Kagome sighed and then took one last look at herself in the mirror. Kagome looked absolutely radiant and beautiful. Her black dress, black high heels were perfect on her and she was confident that she would have the strength and the courage to face Sesshomaru whom she hadn't seen since she had released him from Naraku's prison.

_"What will he think of me?" Kagome thought._ Quickly she tied her hair up into a messy bun, applied a hint of blush and took deep breaths trying to calm herself. She checked the time and the dinner was starting at this moment! Not wanting to be late Kagome rushed to the door, her black dress swishing as she moved. She took two flights of staircases and flew down a hallway and into another corridor. Finally she stopped in front of the dining room door. Two guards stood outside, guarding the hallway.

"Princess Kagome Higuarshi" Kagome told the guards.

"Please wait here, your highness" one of them said. "We will announce you"

"Of course" Kagome replied. The guard went into the door and stepped in.

"Princess Kagome Higuarshi" he announced. Sesshomaru's head turned in shock at her name and just in time to see Kagome walk gracefully into the room.

"_When did she get here?" Sesshomaru thought, frantically. "I would've detected her presence." _The whole royal family was there. Lord Inutashio, Queen Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They were at this moment standing in their seats. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in shock. Was that really her? Kagome met eyes with him and they kept eye contact. Meanwhile Izayoi and Inutashio were exchanging glances, happily. They could see by Sesshomaru's expression that he was both marvelously surprised and happy as well. Kagome stood by a seat beside Inuyasha but across from Sesshomaru. As soon as the King sat down everyone did. Dinner was not yet ready so they did have time to chat.

"You look lovely tonight, Kagome" Lord Inutashio commented. Kagome gave a smile.

"Thank you, Inutashio" Kagome replied, gratefully. "And you are looking very well yourself." Inutashio chuckled and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"She is lovely don't you agree, son?" he asked. Sesshomaru took a glance at Kagome and they both met eyes. Kagome looked down shyly but Sesshomaru's eyes strayed to her body.

"She is indeed, Father" Sesshomaru agreed, monotonously.

"So Inuyasha" Kagome spoke up. "How is Kikyo? Is she well?"

"Yeah she is" Inuyasha said. "She's back at the Palace, taking over my rule until I return"

"Oh" Kagome replied. "Please tell her that we should meet sometime. It has been quite a long time since the last time that I have seen her"

"I will" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome" Izayoi said, as Kagome looked up. "Does your new room suit you?"

"Yes it does thank you, Izayoi and of course Inutashio as well" Kagome replied.

At this point dinner was served. Dishes of roast pig, salt fish, baked salmon, rice, sea base and abalones were served by the many chefs who worked in the kitchens. A gourmet chocolate and spice pudding was served for dessert and at once the family started eating and the meal began. Sesshomaru did not stop looking at Kagome and his body ached with lust. He surveyed Kagome as predator looking at its prey. But no, he would talk to her when they were alone. _Alone. _

"How have you been, Kagome?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"Fine and yourself?" Kagome asked, trying to be polite. Sesshomaru grinded his teeth, trying to control his lust and to take his eyes away from her body for he felt like taking her right here on this very table!

"Good" he said, with gritted teeth. "Your arrival surprises me"

"But you are glad she is here nonetheless, eh son?" Inutashio laughed.

"Of course, Father" Sesshomaru responded. Kagome piled a little sample of food of everything on her plate and politely started eating. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her and it excited her and scared her in a way.

"So Kagome," Inutashio spoke up, putting a piece of baked salmon into his mouth. "Where did you spend your time today?"

"Oh at the libraries, Inutashio" Kagome replied softly. "I've quite a passion for reading and have been enjoying the many books that it has to offer"

"It is good that your Mother and Father taught you what reading has to offer" Izayoi said, kindly. "Meanwhile I've tried to put some sense into Inuyasha's head!"

"Mother!" Inuyasha cried.

"Inuyasha" Izayoi retorted sharply, hiding a smile. "Do not scream at your mother"

"Whatever" Inuyasha scoffed.

The meal continued with Sesshomaru surveying Kagome and the endless chatter that Inutashio and Izayoi brewed up. They were really kind to Kagome and asked her constant questions about her family and her passions. Kagome however tried to respond the best she could but the seductive way that Sesshomaru was looking at her distracted her from the conversation.

When the meal finally ended after about an hour, Izayoi and Inutashio said they were to retire to their chambers. Kagome embraced both of them, thanking them for her stay at the castle and for being so kind to her. Izayoi and Inutashio were surprised and happy that Kagome had liked the castle and the dinner so much. Servants came to clean up the remains of the dinner and the gigantic dining room was polished and returned to its beautiful splendor that it once was in. Inutashio and Izayoi departed as did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome departed last, walking slowly and enjoying the long walk to her room.

Candles were lit in the hallways so she had no problem with the lighting. Her dress trailed behind her and Kagome had thought about all of the wonderful and frightening things that had happened to her since her stay in the Western Lands. She walked down a long corridor and was just about to take a turn when she felt someone following her. Kagome hesitantly turned around as the candles lit in the hallways flickered out, leaving the grey wisps of smoke circling. Her heart sped up, pounding against her chest. Trying to ignore the fact that something or someone may be behind her Kagome kept walking until she reached her room door. All of a sudden someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into her room, pinning her against the wall. Kagome was about to protest when she saw…..Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped in shock. She was about to protest when his lips advanced on hers hungrily, grabbing the back of her head and forcing her to be close to his body. Kagome gasped in pleasure, quickly returning the kiss.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said, between kisses. His lips worked their magic on her neck while Kagome clung to him, panting as he evoked feelings in her that she never felt before. Sesshomaru caressed her hips running his hands on her body as he pinned her to the wall, leaving her a prisoner to him. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her fiercely. Kagome was like a drug something that he couldn't get enough of. He reached for her hair and undid her bun, watching as her soft silky black fell onto her shoulders and around his face. Her hair was so soft and her skin felt smooth. Breathing in her scent Sesshomaru's hands roamed her body. Kagome held him close, gasping at the sensations he was creating. He was circled in her scent. He grabbed the top of her dress and pulled on it, hoping to rip it off of her when Kagome pulled away, out of breath and pushed Sesshomaru's hand away.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed against his lips. "I-I can't"

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked his voice husky.

"Naraku is still alive" Kagome said, as Sesshomaru kissed her neck. "And if we….our child…..since Naraku is alive he would kill it. We cannot until….Naraku is dead. I would not risk putting any children that we have in danger." Sesshomaru backed off and tried not to let the look of hurt show on his face but Kagome saw right through it. She embraced Sesshomaru and kissed him passionately.

"I love you" she said, softly with tears in her eyes. "And I'm scared of losing you"

"How would you lose me?" Sesshomaru asked, stroking her cheek.

"Naraku," Kagome whispered. "He is coming for me. I know it." Sesshomaru kissed her, pulled back and then shook his head.

"No" he said firmly. "I will not let him have you, Kagome. You do not belong to him!"

"I know" Kagome whispered back, the tears falling down her face. "But I am afraid. I have seen what kind of power Naraku has, Sesshomaru. I am scared"

"Do not be afraid of him," Sesshomaru replied, firmly holding her close. "Kagome, I love you."

"I know" Kagome said, softly. "I was so lonely without you in the Eastern Lands. I could not bear it!" Sesshomaru led Kagome over to the bed and tucked her in. Kissing her one last time, Sesshomaru was about to leave when Kagome called his name. Sesshomaru turned around.

"Stay with me tonight, love" Kagome pleaded. "Please." Sesshomaru came back and settled down beside her, holding her by the waist.

"Anything for you, my Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered, stroking her hair. All seemed well until when Kagome fell asleep she felt a dark presence around her…..a presence that haunted her.

Alright people! Time for you to review and tell me if you liked it! Thanks!

-lil gurly gurl


	16. My apologies

**Dear faithful readers and reviewers,**

**I know that I have not updated both of my two fan fictions and I greatly apologize for that. Schoolwork and preparing for piano exams have limited my time for updating and it pains me that I cannot work on my two greatest achievements here on I however have been checking my email address regularly and have received your reviews so just because I have not updated in awhile does not meant that I do not receive your compliments and suggestions. Feel free to still email me about my 'Duty to my Heart' or 'Heartbreak and Heartmend' for I will find time to update as soon as possible. Once my piano exams end then I will able to come back to writing my fan fiction and stop leaving all of you reviewers and readers in suspense any longer. But hang in there for I will be back soon! Thanks for all of your praise and email me anytime about anything whatsoever.**

**-lil gurly gurl**

**And for all of you Lord of the Rings fans I _might_ be planning to write a fanfic with Legolas/Eowyn since I believe that there should be more stories with that pairing for I greatly admire them both. **


	17. Important Notice

**Hello to all my faithful readers and reviewers,**

**I'm so happy with how my story has resulted and I'm just so glad that all of you have sent me reviews full of praise and advice. It really means a lot to me and I WILL be continuing this fic just as I have promised but alas the time has come for me to take a vacation in California along with my little sister Rebecca and my dear ol Dad lol. I won't be able to update until about 2 or 3 weeks but I beg strongly to all of you to hold on and I will be back on as soon as I possible can. I have already started working on the next chapter so worry not and I will post it as soon as I get home and continue my work with Finding Love Through Fate as well as my Inuyasha stories: Duty to My Heart and Heartbreak and Heartmend.**

**Thanks so much to all of you and I will be back soon,**

**-lil gurly gurl **


	18. A Cursed Mark & Evil Returned

A light sun streamed in through Kagome's bedchamber where she was nestled in the arms of her only love, the keeper of her heart, the one and only Sesshomaru son of Lord Inutashio

**Hello readers and reviewers! I'm back with another chapter of Duty To My Heart and I must say that I'm really happy with how this story is progressing. I'm still working out the plot however so it may take some time before I update again but I'm relying on you guys to send in your reviews ASAP. Thanks so much and hope you enjoy Chapter 16 of Duty to My Heart!**

A light ray of sunlight streamed in through Kagome's bedchamber where she was nestled in the arms of her only love, the only one who held the key to her heart, the one and only Sesshomaru. Smiling, the young woman glanced at him softly stroking his demon markings while he stirred, still in sleep or possibly in the magical world where dreams are born. He looked so much at peace when he slumbered, different than the stoic serious and ambitious lord he portrayed but no, only Kagome could bring out emotion in him. She was the one who he loved with all of his heart and soul, his only weakness.

Needing an early morning walk in order to gather her thoughts, Kagome slowly so as not to awake her lover, unfastened his tight arms around her waist with great difficulty. He resisted of course and reached out for her with his eyes still closed but then fell back into his deep slumber completely oblivious of the princess's movements. Kagome stifled a giggle at her love's actions and quickly donned her light velvet blue cloak around her dressing gown carefully. Brushing her hair and leaving it flowing and delicate around her shoulders she crept silently out of the bedchamber. Usually Sesshomaru wouldn't have released her so easily but it looked like today was an exception though the young princess was glad to leave for her morning walk to greet the new day. The marble hall floors were cool as she walked upon them and it seemed as if the entire Castle had still not yet awoken yet. But alas, Kagome did not mind and proceeded towards the library where she could once again lose herself in a book. How she loved that feeling of being able to visit other worlds beyond her own and she was eager to feel that certain wonderful feeling once again.

_Kagome……_

Startled by hearing someone whisper her name, she ceased her walking and stared forebodingly behind her. She shivered clearly frightened and shook her head looking down the dim hallway for any passerby or servants of the Palace.

"Probably just my imagination" she said to herself and continued her journey towards the library but however the ice cold chill in her heart did not go away. Immediately she thought of last night when she felt a slight presence stirring quietly. This presence was dark and Kagome could not help thinking back to what it was.

"_I must probably be reading too much of those frightening books" she thought, laughing to herself. "I am letting stories affect me too much." _

_Kagome…._

A slight breeze blew through the curtains on the enormous windows of the library and Kagome once again heard the dark voice of someone calling her. It was like a cool whisper through the wind, a jostling of the curtains in the windows, almost too hard to believe it could be a voice.

"Inuyasha I am not in the mood for pranks at this very hour!" she called throughout the library expecting to see the playful half demon jump out at her, his face triumphant at frightening her, but alas no one answered her and she could see no sign of her lover's half brother. Shaking her head, she reached for a book and nestled herself in the comfy plump chairs by the fire. An hour went by and completely immersed in her story Kagome did not once again notice the dark presence that haunted the castle once again. Hearing footsteps she looked at the entrance but no one seemed to be coming or at least no one that the princess noticed.

"Who is there?" she called softly. "My lord? Inuyasha?" But every time she would speak no one would answer her. Putting down her book, her senses were immediately alert for any intruder, an ice cold chill running up her spine ever so slowly. She immediately felt someone's eyes upon her and turned to look behind her but was awarded with no one.

_Did you really think that I would forget about you so easily, Kagome………..?_

"Whose is that voice?" Kagome cried out in fright, her book falling to the floor with a small crash, its tumble echoing throughout the large library. "Who are you?!"

_Why I must say I'm a little disappointed in you. Have you forgotten your mate so quickly…………….?_

A sense of fear immediately shot its way through Kagome's body and she shivered in fright at whose voice it was. She could only recognize it, deep inside her soul although she was hoping to forget about him. _Him. _The one person whom she hated with a passion and who had tried to force himself upon her. The one who she had been forced to marry who had threatened her with the lives of her people and even her father! How could he speak to her? Was there not a barrier around the castle protecting her? Immediately she ran towards the grand double doors, running back to her room but they immediately closed themselves upon her, locking and bolting themselves. Kagome gasped, frighteningly at her failed escape. Summoning up all her courage that she contained she turned around as a breeze rustled the curtains and stirred itself close to her.

"What do you want, Naraku?" she shouted, trying to hide the tremble as she spoke, her voice echoing throughout the enormous library.

_Oh Kagome, so innocent Kagome_

He was mocking her, chuckling evilly.

_I thought I had made that fact perfectly clear_

He wanted her and yes he wanted her _now_. Too long had he been without her and he was not letting her go to this demon, this son of the man that he had hated for centuries. Inutashio would learn, learn that his perfect son could not get anything that his heart had desired and learn that not even him would take the one thing that belonged to him. She was all his and no one else's for only he could claim her. Their marriage binded her to him and so it would remain.

"I will never go back to you, you vile creature!"

_Still resisting eh? _

"Against you I will always," Kagome retorted. She was shaking with anger and fear. "You are not even present in the castle anyways, Naraku. You are just a spirit and would not dare lay a hand on me! You cannot gain entrance inside these walls!"

_You shouldn't underestimate me, Kagome for you would be surprised at what I can do….._

Kagome started trembling and backed away slowly not knowing how to reply to that statement. How could she hear his voice inside her very head? She thought that she had left him behind when she had escaped to the Tashio Palace! Why did he still haunt her?

"What do you want from me, Naraku?!" she cried out slowly sinking to the floor determined to somehow block out his voice from her mind.

_Shall I show you?_

Naraku smirked as he looked through the mirror of Kanna at the image of Kagome. Her frightened face only amused him more and he turned to Kanna with an evil smirk.

"You know what to do"

"As always, my lord," Kanna replied with an emotionless tone. "But you have only twenty minutes for the barrier around Lord Inutashio's castle is a strong one and this spell can only fight against it for a short amount of time. Keep that in mind." Naraku glared and nodded with a slight "humph" and then quickly he walked towards Kanna's outstretched mirror and then to her amazement, walked right through it and materialized right in front of a shocked and frightened Kagome! He was the predator and she was the prey and in this game, Naraku always won. He would succeed and he would not fail.

"Surprised, Kagome?"

"Impossible!" Kagome burst out, her voice trying not to tremble. "H-how did you get in?" Naraku walked closer towards her and chuckled softly, brushing a finger across her soft pale cheek.

"Now, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Do not speak to me like that! I am not a toy that you can command at your will!"

"Why, of course not. You are my Queen, Kagome. Have you forgotten our union so quickly?"

"I was never your wife!" Kagome bit back. "You threatened me with the life of my Father!" At the mention of her father, the young princess held in tears. She had quite forgotten but it had been quite some time since she had last seen him. Had Naraku harmed him? No, of course not. It couldn't be.

"Ah, now that you bring up the subject, Kagome, would you like to see your Father again?" Naraku smirked, knowing that he was dangling her on a string and that she could not break free of. He raised his hand and immediately a mirror floated over right in front of them. Kagome looked inside and saw a vision of her Father in chains inside a prison cell, his clothes dirty and his arms filled with red hot scars. Angry tears erupted inside of the princess and she stared in horror at the fate of her father.

"He awaits execution in exactly fifteen days." Naraku's voice cut through her thoughts and Kagome turned around while the evil King slowly stepped towards her. He stroked her cheek, putting pressure on it, forcing her to step closer to him.

"Is this the fate that you want your Father to meet?" Kagome struggled but that only resulted in bringing herself closer to Naraku.

"Damn you," she whispered angrily. At that response, Naraku quickly cupped her cheek and pulled her towards him angrily. "Sesshomaru has changed you!" he hissed loudly. "He has turned you into his whore for the Kagome that I knew before would never lower herself to speak in that manner."

"I would rather die his whore than be your wife!" Naraku chuckled and then grabbed her chin.

"I would not speak about matters that you have no knowledge of, _Kagome_." The young woman who stood before Naraku trembled slightly for she knew the extents of his cruelty. She had been threatened, almost violated, almost had a special part that she was reserving for Sesshomaru taken away from her. What more could this evil lord do to her, her friends, to the people that she considered family, to the people she loved with all her heart? Who else would be harmed? Who else would die?

"I however have a gift for you, and only for you, my love." Naraku smiled evilly. "And too bad the legendary Sesshomaru will never know." He walked closer to Kagome and before she could stop him he muttered an incantation while pressing two of his fingers onto the side of her neck. Kagome looked at him confusedly at first but then all of a sudden a searing hot pain filled the spot where he had touched her and she winced in silent agony, holding back tears, her body paralyzed as Naraku held her in place as she tried to force him away from her. Once his work was finished he examined her neck and smirked at what he saw. On the side of Kagome's neck lay a small circle tattoo-like cut with a cross in the middle and Naraku was finally satisfied at his work.

"Do you now what this is, Kagome?" He laid his index and middle finger on the tattoo. Kagome shuddered and winced, a tear dropping down her face. Naraku pulled her face closer to his while Kagome silently suffered. "This is something special that I am giving to you, just a little something to remind you of who you belong to. Do you understand?" Kagome ignored him, turning her face so he wouldn't see her tears or her fear but Naraku would not have it. Swiftly, he grabbed her neck where her dark mark lay and Kagome closed her eyes giving a loud scream.

"Yes!" she cried. "I-I understand." At her words, Naraku loosened his hold slightly and smirked at her submission. Good. He had her under his power. She was his for the taking.

"Good, now I will explain how this is functioned. I will be able to speak to you through your mind or see into your dreams. I may ask you to do certain tasks for me and if you choose to disobey me, the pain will be severe. Tell your beloved Sesshomaru or anybody about this mark and the pain will increase. Do you understand?" For a minute, Kagome was in a daze and just stared ahead of her in horror until Naraku stroked her mark on her neck and Kagome was jolted by the sharp pain.

"I said do you understand?" he said, raising his voice. Kagome did not flinch at the sharpness of his tone but merely nodded, surrendering reluctantly to submission.

"I-I understand, my lord"

"Good for my Queen will have no doubts about whom she belongs to"

"Your statement may support itself, my lord, _if_ I was actually your Queen." Kagome prepared herself for Naraku to burst into an angry rage but surprisingly he looked at her and laughed evilly.

"You amuse me, Kagome which is why my love of you still stands. But when you bear children, my heirs to be precise, you will know your place and Sesshomaru will be too late. You will be mine forever"

"You think to underestimate him?" Kagome fairly shouted. "He is more powerful than you will ever be and I'd rather die here at your feet then go back to the life that I had lived with you. That decision will never change, Naraku." Naraku's eyes glared at her and he grabbed her neck painfully.

"We shall see about that!" he hissed and just as quickly as he had come, he disappeared. Kagome gasped in shock and looked around.

Naraku was a dangerous man and she feared him with every core of her being. Slowly touching the mark on the side of her neck, she winced as it stung her skin. She would never be able to free herself now.

Sesshomaru who had sensed a wicked presence inside the palace, the moment it had entered stood up in alertness. He looked to the right side of him only to meet an empty space where his mate should have been sleeping. Growling lowly, he stood up quickly and slipped on a robe in search of his wife.

Opening the double doors that lead to his chambers, he walked into the hall nodding at the servants who wished him a good morning and returning bows to those who had given him one. Not finding his love anywhere, he sniffed out her scent, in a hurry to find her, his worry increasing. He could detect fear, sadness and tears and he hurried, his demon senses tingling.

Eventually after crossing many halls and corridors his keen nose lead him into the library where he saw his mate in a heartbroken state, sitting on the floor, her head in her knees. He could hear small sobs wracking her body and he immediately rushed to her to comfort and hold her, wanting to take all of her sadness away.

"Kagome," he whispered. "What ails you, love?"

Kagome, who had felt her mate's arms around her looked up and shook her head, her sobs returning back to her.

"Oh Sesshomaru," she sobbed and collapsed into the confused demon's arms.

"Who has caused you so much pain?"

"No one of any importance," the young princess lied, hoping that he wouldn't notice but she was wrong.

"Please do not lie to me, Kagome. I will punish whoever has grieved you." Kagome immediately began wiping away her tears from her face and managed to give him a sad smile but no answer.

The state that Kagome was in broke the proud demon's heart and as much as he prodded to figure out what was wrong with his princess she gave no answer. All she could do was weep.

**Sorry for the long update once again readers and reviewers but the only thing I ask you to do now is to review! Thanks so much!**

**-lil gurly gurl**


End file.
